Blood and Roses
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: revolves in the world of Mafia and vampire, kuroko tetsuya a pure blood vampire and his servants/guardians(gom*) are protecting their district from the fifth district/ the forgotten ones who rebelled on the policies of the blood alliances and made a huge commotion a decade ago. will his past hunt him? will history repeat itself? will he able to move on and love again? thank you.
1. Chapter 1 contract

**BLOOD AND ROSES **

_Pumpkin-san:_ so this is a shounen ai that I made back when I'm still studying custom administration coz I was so bored at that time that watching people became a habit (college students, professors and politicians from the news*) and I find economics interesting due to the issues of smuggling, black markets and etc.

coz there are people in this world who are too damn greedy who value their wants more than their needs …

it revolves on (slight*)mafia and vampire world hope you like it. sorry if they are ooc… actually I had trouble if I will turn this to a f.t. fanfic but Akashi, imayoshi, sakurai, riko and kuroko's personalities is somehow the closest to the original one... I'll adjust everything so they wont be too ooc..

_Genre:_ action, romance, hurt/comfort and tragedy

Oh… by the way please read the bottom for the character profiles so you guys wont be confuse…

…..

"I knew, you would do me good, in some way, at some time;- I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not- (again he stopped)- did not (he proceeded hastily) strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing. "

― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre

…..

**CHAPTER 1: THE CONTRACT**

It was now past midnight and Kuroko decided to review the reports of the elder heir of the Akashi, his former servant to do the paper works due to he also need to check on what is happening to one of his business empires…

Knock knock

"you may come in Shintarou-kun" he spoke with his usual soft voice, he looked at the door way and saw midorima holding a tray of milkshake and cookies. the taller male is wearing his Orange Pajamas and a fluffy white bunny slippers, Kuroko tried not to snicker at the childish get up of the taller male, the blue haired vampire can still- remember everything like it was just yesterday when a young shintarou first stayed into his house and whenever he cant fell asleep he will knock on his door..

Kuroko continued working on his Laptop while the taller male placed the tray on the table.

"shintarou-kun why are you still awake? It's past midnight, staying up this late is bad for your health right? Why don't you try to be like Kagami-kun, I guess he is sleeping soundly on his room at this time, right?" Kuroko asked the taller male who sat in the couch near his wooden desk.

"sleeping soundly? Yeah right he was practically snoring and I cant sleep because of it, so I made something to eat but it looks like I made too much so I gave you some of these but if you want you can drink my blood instead ehem*." He said to the smaller male while averting his eyes and his face where flushed red. The bluenette stood up and walk towards the megane.-

"is that so, shintarou-kun? Indeed, I'm quite hungry right now, I'll eat it later but before that I guess it looks like I need to drink your blood first, it's also been a while since I tasted it, is that ok?"

"y-yeah no need to restrain yourself, Kuroko-sama. It's my job as your servant to do my duties such as this to you."

"…." The bluenette look at him intently

"kuroko-sama is there a problem?"

"no it's just shintarou-kun grew up just what I just thought."

"w-what do you mean, K-Kuroko-sama?"

"… hmmm nothing it's just you look handsome, Shintarou-kun." The bluenette bluntly said to him as he leaned towards to the megane, as both of his knees are on the either side of Midorima's thighs and both of the bluenette's arms are now on his shoulder. Shintarou on the other hand is blushing furiously, slowly Midorima removed his glasses and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his front shirt. Midorima tilted his neck so that the bluenette can have further access, Kuroko whispered on his ear if he is ready and he just nodded as both of his hands held the back of the smaller male and slightly clutching the others clothes as he waited for the pain.

"shintarou…" Kuroko whispered and kissed Midorima's neck making the green haired teen shivered slightly at the cold touch. Kuroko felt his fangs already and he slightly grazes it and licked the taller male's neck making Midorima flinched and clutches the back of his shirt.

"relax, shintarou-kun… itadakimasu.." he whispered again and the only thing that Midorima felt is a pair of fangs pierced his skin and felt pain as Kuroko sucked his blood.

"nngg …gg" the green haired teen gritted his teeth. He felt a bit dizzy as he rested his head on the smaller male's shoulder. Kuroko stopped when he noticed the dizziness of the other.

"sumimasen shintarou-kun if I over did it…you can sleep on my bed because on your state right now it looks like you cant go in your room."

"it's ok, this is my duty after all Kuroko-sama and I can walk to my room." the taller male mumbled but as soon as he stood up he immediately lost his balance.

"I told you, I insist… plus it's not like you haven't slept in the same bed with me, right?" he bluntly said to midorima who is now blushing slightly when he remembered about what happened before. Kuroko helped the taller male walk towards his bed.

Kuroko sat on the edge of his bed as he caressed Midorima's hair and when everything is alright kuroko kissed the forehead of midorima but before the bluenette could stand up and leave the green haired grabbed Kuroko's wrist.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so please stop treating me like one.." Midorima whispered and looked at the sky blue eyes of his master.

"so Shintarou-kun wanted to be treated as a man am I right? Why, is there a reason shintarou-kun? You are now acting like your father and grandfather shin-ta-rou-kun" the bluenette asked as he sat on the edge of the bed besides Midorima. He was amused at the shock face of the taller male, he can still remember it was also the same thing that the elder midorimas said to him when they are younger and still serving him.

"hmmm yeah so shintarou-kun is already grown up." He flashed a sad smile to the taller male who felt a bit guilty making the bluenette remember some bitter sweet memories.

He knew that the bluenette fell in love with a human before based on what his grandfather told him on when he is still serving him on his younger days… his grandfather told him that when he was 15 he already fell in love with kuroko but he decided to just kept it to himself especially when he saw the bluenette is happy with another human… shintarou can still remember what his grandfather told him that Kuroko fell in love once on his life to a human named Ogiwara though it ended tragically… everyone knew about it but no one dared to speak of that incident because they didn't want to see the kind bluenette to be sad and depressed again…

"you should move on… it's been a long time, you should find a new love kuroko-sama." He said and gave kuroko a gentle squeezed on its cold hand. 'and be mine..' Midorima thought to himself, hoping that Kuroko didn't read his mind but the blue haired vampire frowned and looks at him blankly… he climbed on his bed and lay beside the taller one…

"shintarou-kun let's just take a rest… tomorrow Akashi Seijuro will be arriving, he will now take his father's place here at my household…" Kuroko said in a monotone voice as he looked at midorima's eyes seriously.

"yes… Kuroko-sama… goodnight."

"hmmm yeah...good night shintarou-kun"

**The next day**

Today was the arrival of Akashi seijuro… Kagami taiga woke up on his bed he dressed himself up wanting to look somehow presentable to Kuroko…

"ah… another bastard is coming here… I wonder how many servants Kuroko has in contract… all I can remember is the Akashi family, the midorima's and… Ahomi- ugh fuck ugh damn it I forgot what that tsundere bastard told me… tsk like I care… anyway I guess I look somehow presentable… I hope I can see him sleeping again anyway it's time to wake him up." Kagami grinned in front of the mirror. He dashed towards the bluenette's room wanting to be the first one to greet Kuroko a good morning…

Knock knock

No one is answering

' I guess Kuroko is sleeping~ I can see his bed head again.. hmm weird there is no sign of midorima here?' he thought to himself as he look at the empty hallway.

"kuroko? Are you there? I'm coming in!" he said and he slowly opened the door… and observed what is inside the room

Neat desk with a pile of papers beside a laptop… check/

Untouched Vanilla milk shake and cookies on the table?... check? Kuroko does love Vanilla maybe that megane gave him this last night…

He turned around and looks at bed just to see a megane cuddling his adorable kuroko, he felt a pang of jealousy and he didn't know why….

"k-k-kuroko?! Me-megane! What did you do to Kuroko! Oi bastard wake up." He yelled making the two guys wake up….

"it's been a while since I slept that much… oh Kagami-kun Ohayo.." he greeted the red head…

"the hell bastard it's too damn early and I don't feel well!"

"what are you doing at Kuroko's room?!" Kagami grabbed the front shirt of Midorima and the two taller male glared at each other.

"it's none of your business.."

"oh… yeah we need to prepare damn you another bastard is going to stay here!"

"…"

"it's ok Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun will just be moving in here after a meeting with me… plus Shintarou-kun is tired.."

"tired?"

"I was thirsty last night."

"oh… you should ask me… we knew that this guardian of yours is busy in one of your 'businesses' Kuroko, I'm here to protect and took care everything for you, remember?"

"oh… sorry it's just Shintarou-kun told me that you are snoring so I didn't want to bother waking you up whenever I feel thirsty that even milkshakes can't satisfy my thirst…"

""kuroko-sama sorry but I guess bakagami and I need to fix a few things here… the Akashi family is sending their son to take his father's place as one of your sentinels, right?"

Kuroko nodded…

"then we will take our leave …. Kagami cook something for Kuroko-sama I'll just contact the first district* so they can send someone to open the barrier protecting Kuroko-sama's mansion…"

The blue haired vampire watched the two young men leave his room… just then his cell phone rang

"Akihiro Kise?" he look at the registered number… he was curious why the head of the Kise family is calling him it's been almost 10 years since he last talked to his former guardian…

"hello….Kise-san it's been awhile."

"Yes I'm sorry if I haven't contact you for a decade Kuroko-sama I'm sorry I'm just a coward an-"

"it's ok… at least you leaved a letter… after the rebellion of the fifth district the Kise family needed to hide since your family is threatened because of me…"

"I'm still sorry … I neglected my duty as your protector especially the Kise Family is serving you for generations… and because of that I'll be sending my son Ryouta in my stead..."

"you don't need too, I don't think it's necessary… if Kise-san is worrying about the contract…"

"no… I also want my son to learn how to be responsible… I failed as your protector and as his father… I was busy working at Paris branch of the first district I knew that you are also the reason why I got a job here…I guess I haven't raised him well… so I will be sending him there to also fulfill his duty… please Kuroko-sama… after the rebellion I lost my wife and daughter… he is the only one that I have left and I don't want to lose him anymore… I think he will be safe in your district.."

"how about you?"

"my son and I are coming back to Japan and momoi-sama told me that I was needed at the first district as their engineer and co trainer with Kagetora-san…."

"hmmm ok but I hope he isn't as troublesome and annoying as you are Kise-san when you are still young… very well then have a good day. See you soon."

…

Time skip

Akashi Seijuro was now in front of the large gate of the bluenette's mansion… he was a bit taken aback at the sight of the mansion and surrounding it was some cherry blossom trees and hydrangeas... but his patience is on it's limits, the prodigy Seijuro Akashi and the next heir of the Akashi industries needs to wait from someone in the first district to open up the mansion's barrier… he wasn't an intruder so why did he need to wait? He could just barge in after all he's an akashi…

One hour and thirty five minutes Later

A motorcycle arrived with a man that is about his height stopped near him… dark hair, sharp gray eyes and a casual grin with a happy- go –Lucky aura greeted him

"ah~ I'm sorry if I'm late by the way I was sent by the first district, my name is Takao Kazunari you can call me 'Hawk'… and I guess you are the next Akashi that will protect my adorable tet-chan~ right~"

"how dare you make me wait…"

"how feisty and scary you are for a human~ Akashi-san… hahaha you also release such menacing aura like your dad, Grand pa and Akihiro Kise-san~.."

"could it be that you are a vampire…"

"yup… ohh it looks like your father didn't explained everything to you after all you just came back from Europe, anyway I'll open the barrier… tet-chan and shin-chan will explain everything to you~ oh by the way I have to warn you I don't know if your father told you this but I have to remind you there is a golden rule that tet-chan and your ancestors made and it's to protect tet-chan at all cost and lastly never fall in love with him " Takao said to him and after he opened the barrier and made a little alteration from the barrier that another Akashi can enter it, they both made way inside the mansion….

Meanwhile Akashi was a bit confuse at the last rule… yeah his family served this vampire named Kuroko and he also did his research about it though he only got so little information about him and how each districts and the council works… he tried asking his father but he only said to him is that he will know everything how it all works if he started doing his duties to the so called mysterious vampire. First of all his father told him that he didn't have to worry because he will serve a really adorable and kind man that looks like around his age and is smaller than him… the way his father talk to this mysterious vampire is so weird and he tenses up when he saw his father flash a rare smile… so this vampire is really important huh?

A few minutes later the two end up outside a door.

Knock knock

"tet-chan~ we finally arrived~"

"you may come in." after Akashi heard a monotone voice he cant help but to be tense… for so many years at finding the truth he will finally see the man behind this fiasco.

When the boys went inside, Akashi cant help to narrow his eyes at the sight of a weak looking boy. Sky blue hair and eyes, pale skin, all in all the vampire named Kuroko Tetsuya look so adorable and he has this calm aura surrounding him.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro 17 years old …" the red head offered his hand for a handshake which made the bluenette amused.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya a hundred or more years old, it's nice to meet you Akashi Seijuro-kun…" he held the others hand and gave him a small smile, Akashi on the other hand was taken aback at how cold Kuroko's hand is yet it was so soft and he didn't expect how beautiful the bluenette is when he gave him a small smile. The bluenette withdrew his hand and look at takao intently who slightly blush at Kuroko's gaze.

"aw~ Tet-chan don't look at me like that I might ravish you for good~ uhmm tet-chan I'll just go and teased shin-chan and Kagami-kun first so I need to go… ah… before I forgot Satsuki-chan wanted to inform you that she wanted you to go to the first district… you know what I mean~"

"thank you for the information Takao-kun and please don't tease Shintarou-kun and Kagami-kun too much ok? They might beat you up. Especially that they got stronger lately and it's all thanks to riko-san's training menu. Do you want to join them on training?"

"no thanks Tet-chan I still want to live my life… ok bye enjoy your time with him! Honestly I don't know why you chose the Akashi clan they are all scary you know~" Takao said as he tried to hide his blush when he felt Kuroko is looking at him and he immediately close the door and ran away.

.

.

"so Tetsuya tell me everything you know, I want to know it…" Akashi gave a threatening tone to the blue haired vampire who just looks at him blankly.

"if that is what you want Seijuro-kun but before that I want to say that ever since these chosen families made a contract with me the Akashi family became the leader of my Guardians for generations, so I hope you wouldn't mind being a candidate to be my right hand man." The bluenette vampire bluntly said to the boy in front of him.

"candidate? Why cant I be your right hand immediately? I'm confident on my leadership skills After all since I'm always right I always win, Tetsuya…" the red haired with heterochromic eyes look at him with a challenging tone and look.

"just like youichi, your father told me… Seijuro-kun is still a naïve child…. Not everything in this world is all about winning….Ok are you ready? don't be shock if I tell you the truth."

"let's see that tetsuya…" he evilly smirked at the innocent looking bluenette who just gave him a small sad smile.

….

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 2: bewitch**

…**.**

ORIGINAL MAIN CHARACTERS  
><strong>THIRD DISTRICT (SOUTHERN REGION*)<strong>

Yuki Verseoux-** kuroko** – a fragile androgynous beauty and pure blood vampire, anyone who saw his exotic beauty will be immediately smitten to him and the council decided that he will only get male servants due to they didn't want his blood line to spread and mixed with a human blood. he is also the boss of the third district and a member of blood alliances that made a contract to the humans to protect their district but in return the first son of a chosen family will be his protector, servant, blood supplier and etc. Despite being a vampire he was a clumsy one and attracts danger easily, though drinking his blood will gave you endless luck, charisma and youth… the effect will last as long as kuroko lives.

Leonard chervil- **Akashi **– 17 yrs. Old a human his family served Gabriel/kuroko for Generations after his father needed to resign and needs to focus on running one of Kuroko's business empire… he hated the idea of it but when he started attending Kuroko's household all of his doubts was erase after he saw kuroko.. though there is a golden rule that his family should abide and it's to serve and protect Kuroko and never fall in love to the bluennete.

Jake carmine- **kagami-** 15 yrs. Old a human and an orphan who lost contact to his family when the fifth district rebelled 10 years ago … when the rebellion started a decade ago Kuroko saved him and he decided to be his servant while finding his missing brother. Kuroko and him are best friends… his personality is childish and immature despite his quite mature appearance.

Takashi Kagoshima- **midorima-** 17 yrs. Old his family is also serving Kuroko for generations like the akashi's and his family is living a secure and wealthy life ever since they served kuroko… but he did broke one rule that His family should abide and it's not to fall in love with Kuroko. He is also living at kuroko's mansion for almost 10 years.

**SECOND DISTRICT (EASTERN REGION*)**

Jean Daemon- **sakurai-** a pure blood an advisor and Lieutenant, he can see the future

Nathaniel Crux- **imayoshi-** a pure blood and the head of the second district

Luke Patton- **wakamatsu**- 19 yrs. old a human vice-captain for the defense squad of the second district and Sakurai's Guardian

William Masson**- aomine**- 17 yrs. old human- was temporarily place at the second district for training and Kuroko's Guardian

**FIRST DISTRICT OR THE MAIN HEADQUARTERS (WESTERN REGION*)**

Lilith Rose- **Momoi**- a pure blood also known as the red queen and the leader of the blood alliances, kuroko's self proclaim fiancée.. other info will be revealed soon…

Kumiko Geraldine **– riko aida**- 19 yrs. old human and the vice-captain and co-trainer of the defense squad for the four districts

Joe Frederick –** Kiyoshi**- A vampire and a former colleague of hanamiya

'Hawk'-**Takao**- vampire- he uses his power to locate and put a barrier at certain areas so the intruders can't trespass.

'eagle'**-izuki**- vampire-same power as takao but is now assigned to locate certain men that are hiding.

**FOURTH DISTRICT (NORTHERN REGION*)**

Reo von Klein **- haizaki**- a pure blood and head of the fourth district

Kaito Urushiyama- **Nijimura- **human and Reo's/haizaki's guardian, disciplinarian and advisor

**FIFTH DISTRICT OR THE FORGOTTEN ONES**

Kaiser – **Hanamiya**- a vampire and the first one to rebel at the alliances also deals with the black market

(the other kirisaki Daichi members will be humans*)

…

**Some characters will also be appearing soon such as Kise, Himuro, Murasakibara, Kasamatsu, Hyuuga, Izuki, coaches, uncrowned kings and etc.**

**I don't know if I'll follow the original pairing on the old story that I wrote back then.**

**Anyway thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 bewitch

**B.A.R**

**Pumpkin-san**: thank you so much I didn't expect you guys liked the story that I wrote a long time ago… I hope you liked the main character Gabriel 'Yuki' Verseoux or Kuroko tetsuya in this fanfic… (the original was blunt and quite optimistic though he was a bit aggressive and likes to tease some certain characters to the point that he is the seme, he has long white hair like squalo from KHR, has pale skin and sky blue eyes, luckily tetsuya fitted on it except that 'yuki' is tall that is about 5'9" and tetsuya is uh… has average in height… uhmm he will be a bit ooc in this story coz I'll follow the original plot and personality of the protagonist of my original short story*)

I know you guys wanted a long chapter, very we'll then here it is… don't worry future chapters are really long. I just like writing long chapters. .(5,600 words or more…)

I hope you wouldn't mind an aggressive (ehem* seme*) kuroko on future chapters.

…

"The very essence of romance is uncertainty."

― Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest and Other Plays

…..

**CHAPTER 2: BEWITCH **

"just like youichi, your father told me… Seijuro-kun is still a naïve child…. Not everything in this world is all about winning….Ok are you ready? don't be shock if I tell you the truth."

"let's see that tetsuya…" he evilly smirked at the innocent looking bluenette who just gave him a small sad smile.

.

.

.

While Akashi and Kuroko is having a conversation, Takao is hanging out with midorima and Kagami at the kitchen.

"tiger-kun~ shin-chan~ ohayo~" takao grinned at them as he hopped towards the two males

"shorty what are you doing here, don't tell me you leave kuroko with the new guy!" kagami grabbed the front shirt of the smaller guy who is still grinning at them

"shut up bakagami, and don't you dare barging on Kuroko-sama's office… they are discussing about the contract and put down that idiot, kuroko-sama will be disappointed if we beat up that idiot"

"b-but `" Kagami stiffened when he saw Midorima holding a kitchen knife and glared at him, so he decided to put down the vampire.

"easy tiger~ hmmm you should respect someone who's older than you…Shin-chan's right~ plus I may not control myself if I stayed longer at Tet-chan's office… you know what I'm saying right~ tet-chan is really irresistible~ ah, I want to ravish him… but you guys know what~ the new Akashi guy is really scary! He got the guts to glare at Tet-chan~ but it is also funny when he first saw him~ I mean he look like he just saw a goddess or something and then he reverted back into his demonic aura self~ I wonder if tet-chan is fine~" takao said to the two taller guys

"ugh shut up takao, ok I take it back I want to beat this idiot " Midorima said as he punched the head of the guy who pouted at him

"he's right baka megane… damn it I'm worried I don't like that guy, even though I just saw a glimpse of that shorty I knew that he's really different from his father, by the way the stupid giant and that bastard ganguro, hasn't come back yet from their training and mission whatsoever."

"…"

"bakagami don't you dare call me baka megane and the other two idiots, we have a name you know…"

"but I'm bad at remembering names plus it's not like they stayed here for more than three days and they hated me so what's the used on remembering those bastards name! maybe the former guardians but them nu uh hell will broke loose if that happens."

"idiot.."

"I feel sorry for tet-chan for adopting a boy who cant even remember the names of his housemates… by the way you two are really worried huh? hmmm ah~ how about we eavesdrop?" takao gave them a mischievous smile

"I'm in, shorty"

"tsk, I wont join you idiots, I'll be at the garden just call me if something happened." Midorima said to them as he leaves the kitchen.

"so tiger~ let's go!"

"aye! But this doesn't mean that we are friends…"

"ouch that hurt my feelings, anyway let's go~"

...

at the garden

midorima is taking a walk in the garden when he saw someone from the tactical squad stopped in front of the gate (each divisions / squads has a crest and specified uniforms *) and waved at him when he saw him, just then he shivered in fear when he notice who it was, he immediately dash towards the vice-captain of the tactical squad.

"ohayo vice capt. Kasamatsu!" he politely greeted the 20 year old man and bowed at him.

"ah good morning midorima shintarou, at least you have some respect unlike that guy kagami he needed to learn some respect… tsk... that kid"

"anyway do you have some business with kuroko-sama?"midorima ask the vice capt. Just then he noticed a large bouquet of larkspurs, crepe myrtles, violet's and bachelor buttons all wrap up in a purple bow, inside the vice captains car.

"not really , I just want to know if everything is all fine… so what do you think of the new Akashi?"

"I just saw him at the window earlier when he came with takao and I don't like him." He bluntly said to the vice capt. Who just raised his eyebrow.

"hmmm is that so? By the way murasakibara atsushi wanted to deliver this flowers that he made to kuroko-sama the mission didn't go well… it was such a hassle, anyway I need to go now to the second district a.s.a.p. and meet imayoshi-sama and sakurai-sama…. Can you give this to him? I really need to go now." Vice capt. Kasamatsu immediately took the bouquet and gave it to midorima.

"ok.. so he haven't finish his mission yet… have a nice trip vice capt. Kasamatsu I don't want you to be late especially if you are meeting with the vicious imayoshi-sama and the good natured sakurai-sama." He said as he took the flowers and bowed again to the vice capt.

"ok see you soon and please discipline that kid, we don't want kuroko-sama to be stressed out by that brat and luckily the brat aomine is on the care of the second district for now… ugh that brat I hope wakamatsu taught him a lesson at respecting the elders and not just those physical training."

"don't worry I'll do my best to discipline kagami and Aomine when he came back here."

"yeah I trust you and you don't fail our expectations for taking care of kuroko-sama, very well then see you soon."

"have a safe trip vice capt."

.

.

.

When midorima came back inside the mansion he immediately saw the two idiots eavesdropping and they still didn't notice him.

"what are you two doing?" he asked the two, slowly the two idiots turned their heads and saw a vicious aura leaking out from the megane.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" they shriek when they saw midorima

"I'm sorry, shin-chan… ah! I need to go, I think riko-san wanted me! Bye! Good luck to you tiger!" Takao said to them as he immediately run away.

"oi don't leave me idiot! This is your fucking fault and idea!" Kagami chased after him and run away from the megane..

"tsk idiots.. anyway I need to give these to him."

Knock knock

.

.

…

At the office

"so you mean that all of our wealth and power originally belongs to you? are you crazy tetsuya? why do you need to share out all those things" he said in a threatening tone

"..." The blue haired vampire just nodded at him

"hmmm is that so…about the one you explained to me earlier, I never thought that the system of the alliances works that way, it's really complicated yet interesting."

"it is, we protect our districts from the intruders especially from the fifth district.. their power and influences went worldwide after the rebellion and it's hard to eradicate them. even the head of the tactical squad imayoshi-san cant predict their next move mainly because of hanamiya, his former student. Anyway let's change the subject… so seijuro-kun do you still have a question?"kuroko blntly said but when he mentioned the name of hanamiya t

"ok… it looks like you don't want me to ask more question about the rebellion and about that hanamiya…. so tetsuya…"

"?" the blue haired vampire tilted his head at the teen in front of him. Akashi stood up from his seat moved towards where kuroko is seated, he leaned and trapped him from the chair and let out a smirk while looking at the sky blue eyes of his master.

"so tetsuya, as far as my family's contract to you, it seems that I only belong to you from now on, right~" Akashi leaned more towards the blue haired vampire until their faces are a few centimeters away from each other.

Akashi on the other hand cant help to be mesmerized at how beautiful his master is. The blue haired vampire is over a hundred years old yet he still looks as young as he is and looks so drop dead gorgeous, so androgynous…

"… is there a problem seijuro –kun?" his master whispered and Akashi seijuro cant help but to be entice by kuroko's voice, he leaned more and nibbled the earlobe of his master…

"ngnn….s-stop that Seijuro-kun." Kuroko's breathe hitched as he warned the red head, he can feel his fangs already when Akashi leaned more and purposely exposing his neck to his master.

For some reason he want to possess his master after all if he only belongs to kuroko, wouldn't it be fair that kuroko should only belong to him, right?

"Thirsty? You can have some~ if it's you I wouldn't mind giving you a lot~ te~tsu~ya~" Akashi purred at his master's ear then he felt the blue haired vampire graze his fangs to his exposed neck, and he cant help but to shiver in delight but before kuroko could pierce his fangs to his neck, just then someone knock on the door.

Knock knock

'tsk' Akashi mentally growled on who interrupted them, then he felt kuroko gently pushed him away, Akashi frowned at the gesture and watched his master to walk towards the door and opened it.

"shintarou-kun? Come in"

"vice capt. Kasamatsu went here to give this to you… he said that Murasakibara atsushi wanted to give this to you." He gave the large bouquet of flowers to his master."

"ah atsushi-kun… it's all purple… hmmm isn't he finished to the mission that I gave to him? He should be back by now…"

"I guess there are a few problems that happened during the mission, don't worry kuroko-sama he will come back soon." Midorima ruffled kuroko's hair and noticed that his master's hair is getting longer again.

"ehem*" Akashi faked coughed to them and glared at the tall green haired man who just raised an eyebrow to him.

"kuroko-sama I'm sorry but I need to go now and teach bakagami again…"

"ok take care shintarou-kun and please be patient to him also please don't kill takao-kun, I can still sense that he and kagami is hiding from you inside this mansion." He said to midorima and smiled at him…. When midorima was gone Kuroko sat on his couch, Akashi saw the blue haired vampire smiled as he look at the flowers and to be honest he didn't like it, Kuroko noticed it when he heard a 'tsk' coming from seijuro.

"oh I forgot to tell you that guy you saw is Midorima shintarou he is also 17 and the other candidate that I am telling you… the one who gave me this flowers is Murasakibara Atsushi also a candidate he's 19 years old… by the way, kagami taiga or the one that shintarou-kun called bakagami is the boy that I save a decade ago… I didn't made a contract with him and he's just 15 years old though he insisted that he wanted to stay here and served me, I still want him to have a normal and peaceful life… and… before I forget there are other two who is about to live here soon and it aomine daiki he just turned 17 and the second district is training him for almost a year now, imayoshi-san insisted that they will took care of him for a while, don't worry you will see daiki-kun here… he's just training there and I guess he will be back next week. And oh! Lastly Kise Ryouta will be here soon I think he's 18…"

"hmmm so I have two rivals at being your right hand man right?" he said confidently smirked

"indeed so it looks like Seijuro-kun is the type of person that always gets what he wants.. don't worry the moment when atsushi-kun arrives I'll start the test on who will be the one who is suitable for that position. Seijuro-kun I think you need to take a rest now or do you fancy exploring the mansion first?" he said and gave a small smile to the red head while he unconsciously tilted his head, Seijuro akashi cant help but to notice how adorable his master is.

"will you tour me if I said that I want to explore your mansion?"

"I'm sorry but I cant, I need to finish some paper works and read the reports first."

"then I'll just take a rest and unpack my luggage first."

"have a good day then seijuro-kun"

"same to you Tetsuya, if you need something I'm just on my room~" he smirked and winked at kuroko who just raised an eyebrow on how right Youichi is when he told that he's son is a bit different, he made a mental note that he need to call Youichi about Seijuro's behavior.

…

Timeskip

It is now evening Kagami is at the dojo cleaning the whole place as a punishment for eavesdropping and for not memorizing the different kinds of guns (note: yes behind the mansion there is a dojo and beside it is a large swimming pool, not so far from the two establishment is a shooting range*). Midorima was cleaning his katana at the living room sitting near the window as he took glances at kuroko who is outside and stargazing alone, just then Akashi showed up with an intimidating aura as he walks towards the green haired Megane.

"good evening I haven't formally introduce myself… I'm Akashi Seijuro 17, I'm an expert at handling guns and swords" He smirked when he noticed the scowled expression from the megane

"Midorima shintarou, 17… my specialty are swords and archery" he said and took a glance at the intimidating Red head with dual coloured eyes who is staring at Kuroko.

"so shintarou, is _he_ really like that?" Akashi said as he seated in front of shintarou while not tearing his gaze at the bluenette vampire.

"he? Oh Kuroko-sama… yes he really loves to stargaze, why?"

"hmmm he's interesting so Tetsuya said that you are a candidate for being his right hand man."

"yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"yes there is something wrong… I just thought that you are not suitable for that position"

"what makes you said that?" shintarou growled at the red haired teen

"because I said so, and since I'm always right, I always win..." Seijuro smirked

"how arrogant… it's useless to talk to you, the only Akashi that I acknowledge is your father, be grateful that AHOmine and murasakiBAKA isn't here or they'll both squash that emperor size ego and vibes of yours." He said as he took one last glance at the window where kuroko is stargazing alone at the garden.

"is that so? Hmmm it's alright after all I also don't acknowledge you being a candidate as tetsuya's right hand man" Seijuro taunted him while not leaving his gaze to the oblivious blue haired vampire.

"hmmp" Midorima turned around and went back to his room.

Flash back (10 years ago*)

The 17 year old Midorima shintarou can still remember when he first saw kuroko almost a decade ago when he first step foot on this mansion and his first apprenticeship…

it was early in the morning when he first saw a long haired bluenette surrounded by hydrangeas… snow white skin, sky blue eyes, and sky blue long hair swaying by the breeze 'an angel' he thought to himself, just then he saw him held a dagger, he saw the beautiful blunette pulled his own hair and cut it. the bluenette kneeled down and buried his hair on the ground.

Then he decided to look for his grand pa and tell what he saw, he run towards the back door and to the hallway that led to the living room, then he saw a man with red hair with bandages on both of his wrist comically arguing to a guy with navy blue hair and a sakura tattoo on his neck on how he is a better sharpshooter, then he saw a really tall purple haired man with glasses and has a tear drop crystal dangling earing on his left ear playing chess with his grand pa and beside the tall purple haired man is a boy that looks a bit older than him eating snacks while observing the two elders playing chess.

"oji-sama! Oji-sama!" he said as he ran towards his grand pa, the old man look at him and smiled asking what's wrong.

"oji-sama! I think I saw my soul mate though she's an angel and older than me… (young shintarou pouted but then he became excited again*) She's really pretty! She's wearing a white hoodie and brown shorts though… but I swear I know that she's an angel! She has sky blue eyes and really long sky blue hair! And her skin is as white as snow! But then she cut her hair and buried it to the ground" young shintarou said animatedly to the older man who just smiled and ruffled his hair…

The two elder man who has red hair and the other who has a navy blue hair looked at him then the two burst out of laughing, then he looked at the other elder man with purple hair and glasses who is playing chess with his grand pa who just snickered at him.

"how dare you call Kuro-chin an angel! Kuro-chin is mine~" a young boy with purple hair glared at him… then the four elder men began to talk.

"so I guess _he_ did it again this year."

"_he_ should move-on"

"poor _him…_ah I want to comfort _him _in my arms~"

"pervert"

"tsk I told him that _he_ should choose me"

"_he_ won't listen to us anyway, just let _him _be."

"yeah right… _he's_ so stubborn, but that's what I like about _him~"_

"damn you we all know that we all like _him_ that's why we are protecting _him_ with or without the contract."

"yeah _he's_ so kind, gentle and yet so authoritarian and protective~"

"so cool, right~"

Half an hour later

Just then everyone in the living room became silent, they immediately stood up and bowed even the boy with purple hair bowed, young shintarou looks confuse and then when he looks at his back there is the angel that he saw at the garden.

"ohayou kuroko-sama/tetsuya-sama/kuro-chin-sama/kuro-dono/master-chan" they all said in unison and when they stood up again, they had shocked and amused expression on their faces when they saw Kuroko cut his long hair and now it's exposing his white long sexy neck.

"good morning youichi-kun (Akashi*seijuro's father), Jin-kun (aomine*daiki's uncle*), peter-kun (Murasikabara*atsushi's father), atsushi-kun, and tohru- kun (midorima/ shintarou's grandpa*)" he said with a small smile on his face as he slightly tilted his head.

"master-chan~ you look sexy~ with short hair" Jin jumped towards kuroko and hug the short bluenette tightly.

"Kuro-dono~ uwaahh you look so sexy though I will miss your long hair~" Youichi also tackled hug the cute bluenette.

"oi you two perverted bastards! Kuro-chin-sama can't breathe" Peter stood in front of the two elder men and forcefully separates them from the adorable bluenette and the two comically cried when both of them got a punch or two from the tall purple head with glasses.

"thank you peter-kun" Kuroko said with a small smile on his face, the tall purple head with glasses blushed as he carried the blue haired vampire to the couch. Just then a young atsushi hugged kuroko offering him vanilla candies which was happily accepted, young shintarou was still confuse on what is happening.

"ehem* everyone I would like you to meet kirito's son and my grandson, shintarou" tohru introduced him to everyone…

"oh hi Shintarou-kun, I'm kuroko tetsuya nice to meet you." He said with a smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Kuro-chin how about me~" young atsushi whined and hugged the blue haired vampire, Kuroko sighed and ruffled atsushi's hair as well.

"speaking of kirito (shintarou's dad and he has a dragon tattoo on his back*), where the hell is he?" Jin asked them

"you know that guy is a workaholic plus Kuro-dono assigned him on a mission that he always wanted to get despite kuro-dono warned him that it will be a dangerous mission, that guy is always a show-off trying to impress kuro-dono" Youichi childishly said to jin as he seated at the other couch drinking his coffee.

"Kuro-chin-sama I'll cook something for you, do you want your usual breakfast?" peter asked the vampire who just nodded and smiled at him.

"ah! I'm sorry if I mistook Kuroko-sama as a girl and an angel! I'm sorry." Shintarou bowed while blushing.

"it's ok shintarou-kun don't worry you'll know everything, after all you are staying here from now on.. oh don't worry you can go back to your house anytime you want plus look here, atsushi-kun and you can be friends, daiki-kun will also accompany you soon as his injured foot healed, uhmm you will meet the other two soon, very soon I guess it isn't time yet to meet them." Kuroko said to him with a sad smile as he ruffled his hair again.

"no it's ok it's my duty after all, you don't need to be sad kuroko-sama, I will protect you!" Shintarou declared while blushing and everyone inside the room laugh at him..

"no I will be the one protecting kuro-chin" Atsushi whined as he hugged kuroko while glaring at shintarou but the young boy glared back at the purple head boy.

"hahaha yeah, but you should protect each other too… because you will get stronger when you are protecting someone or people that is precious to you, right?" Kuroko smiled brightly at the two kids while ruffling their hair, the two kids blushed at the gesture while the other elders who noticed it pouted in jealousy coz they missed being treated as a baby by their beloved master… (yeah even shintarou's grandpa, atsushi's dad and the elder aomine and Akashi, lol*)

"speaking of those two boys, why didn't you bring seijuro?" jin said as he helped peter to bring out some breakfast for them.

"ah that boy of mine is so eccentric, he's not ready yet… I'll bring him here when he's 15 or 17 something."

"how about Kise's son I think he's older than seijuro, daiki, and shintarou, right? so does takao or even izuki tracked them?" Jin said to them

"ah that bastard, that traitor he leave kuro-dono after last year's rebellion, I don't want to see his face anymore." Youichi said to them as he handed some food to kuroko who just sighed.

"Akihiro-kun needed to leave, you guys know that his whole clan got killed and the only survivor are his wife his daughter and his son, remember?" kuroko bluntly said to them while taking a sip on his tea

"he didn't said goodbye to us." Jin and youichi said in unison and pouted

"but he did leaved a letter for us, we are all friends despite of our clashing personalities" peter said to them as he seated next to kuroko and cuddled the short blue haired vampire.

"ah shut up megane stop being all cheesy and blunt damn you and don't hug master-chan." Jin yelled and throw a pillow to the purple head megane sadly the pillow face planted towards their beloved blue haired vampire and his tea was spluttered all over his clothes… jin the navy blue haired man immediately paled..

"you bastard how dare you do that!" Youichi growled, on the other hand Peter and his son atsushi glared at him. Shintarou look at them and he shivered in fear when his grandpa is smiling sweetly that when Jin saw that smile he was about to cry…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry master-chan and tohru –sensei please don't kill me!" he cried and was about to escape from the wrath of the elder midorima who trained him on being a swordsman.

"it's ok I'll just go to my room and change." Kuroko said to them as he stood up from his seat

"I'll come with Kuro-chin~" the purple haired boy said and Kuroko just nod.

As soon as the blue haired vampire is gone shintarou watched his grandpa dragged the tall navy blue haired man outside with a smile on his face.

"HELP MEEEEE, Please master don't kill me" Jin yelled and cried while he was being drag outside

"jin-san as the one who disciplined you on your younger years I'll teach you your manners again, o-kay~" shintarou's grand pa smiled and the other two elder guardian paled knowing that the punishment will be painful.

"rest in peace, jin" the purple haired megane and the red haired men said in unison. Shintarou look at them and when the two notices the young midorima is staring at them, both of them grinned.

"hey shintarou-kun do you want to hear some funny stories about Kuro-chin-sama~"

"yeah we know a lot of his embarrassing moments! So keep it a secret okay."

"roger!" he said and the two elders grinned at him.

End of flash back

…

Meanwhile at the fifth district headquarters (it was hidden by some kind of powerful barrier*)

"oi hara did the shipment arrived?"

"yes hanamiya-sama but we have a problem…"

"what?"

"someone infiltrated our shipment and he was too strong for us…"

"you have gun then why didn't you shoot that person!"

"it was a vampire and he's really fast though he wore a black ninja uniform with a crest on it's back."

Hanamiya was now curious on who it is…just then someone arrived with a happy grin on his face while dragging a huge black bag.

"hana-chan don't be so angry look I captured him~" the vampire that is taller than him smiled

"who?" he growled in annoyance at the flirty vampire

"here~" the other vampire opened the bag and saw a guy all tied up in silver hand cuffs and chains. Hanamiya's eyes widen and didn't expect that one of the best part time assassins of the first district will be captured.

"ugh damn you hanamiya I knew you are behind that disgusting shipment" izuki yelled at him.

"oh~ long time no see 'eagle'" hanamiya smiled at him

"if I got away here I'll report this to Kuroko-sama!"

"oh it's been a decade since I last saw that beauty, he was so astonishing that time, that rage.. ah~ I want to see those eyes again…" he said with a smile, he also knew that izuki was the one who made the barrier at kuroko's mansion, just then an idea hit him and smirked. On the other hand izuki flinched when the same idea hit him…' no way, hell no.' izuki thought to himself.

"stop talking about kuroko, I know how close you are before… so hana-chan what we should do to him~ he already knew about_ that_ _shipment_~"

"jealous? hara call the others, you told me last time that you are all so stress out right? Then here I'll give you eagle for a while. Oh call seto I need him for a new strategy… after that come here I'm thirsty, hara"

"oi hana-chan I'm thirsty too give me some share~"

"no way they are mine, hmmm but since you brought such a nice gift to me Mibuchi then I'll lend you one of my best men~ don't worry they all taste so fine~ but you need to wait for them to come…. Oi hara call them Mibuchi is waiting."

"hai. Hanamiya-sama"

"so eagle, is kiyoshi all well? I miss my good old friend~"

"you bastard shMMMff-mffmmff"

"why did you cover his mouth mibuchi?"

"first was Kuroko and now kiyoshi, huh?...hmmm you knew he is fine, why do you need to hear if he's really fine? Especially coming from this little birdie's mouth?"

"are you really that jealous~?" Hanamiya sexily grinned and move forward to the other as he gently caressed his cheek.

"…"mibuchi didn't utter a word and just averted his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes~" Hanamiya evilly grinned and played the locks of the taller male in front of him

"they are coming here in less than five minutes, hanamiya-sama"

"oh great, hara take eagle to _that room_, ok" mibuchi seriously said to Hara who immediately complied and went to the torture room while dragging izuki.

"mibuchi don't be like that to my right hand, I want to be the one who punish them not you."

"I don't like him… especially seto… you two are so close."

"hmmm you look cute when you are jealous." He whispered on mibuchi's ear

"not really, they just pissed me off… I think you don't need those human."

""you really are cute~ let's go to my room, mi~ bu~chi~"

"I think that's a good idea hana-chan, for tonight I'll make you forget about kuroko and you'll just scream my name." Mibuchi grinned as he leaned closer towards hanamiya and his arms on the others waist.

"let's see about that."

...

Back at the garden of the kuroko mansion

Kuroko is gazing at the stars; he hated this empty feeling in his heart… "shigehiro-kun…" he muttered, he really missed the man 'my first love' he thought to himself as he remember some bitter sweet memories of the two of them.

'Betrayal and lies yet I'm still so drawn to those words… I love you and I promise I wont leave your side.' He bitterly thought to himself again. Then he remembered shintarou's words… 'move-on' should he really move on? Yes, it's been years BUT 'I'm scared' he thought to himself again.

Kagami saw the blue haired vampire resting alone at the garden. He noticed that kuroko's fangs showed… 'he's hungry' but why does he look so sad he thought to himself then he decided to run towards kuroko and laid beside him.

"oi kuroko why are you alone?" he look at the blue haired vampire while kuroko is still looking at the sky purposely ignoring the tall red head friend.

"…"

"talk to me kuroko"

"…"

". I know you are uhmm.. hungry I mean thirsty… argh kuroko don't give me a cold shoulder, hello?" the 15 year old tall redhaired boy whined as he tried to make the petite blue haired vampire to notice him…

A few moments of silence

Kagami frowned as he failed to catch kuroko's attention, he thought that he should leave now and maybe kuroko preferred to be alone, just then

"I don't want to bother kagami-kun and yes I'm thirsty "

"yeah right look you are hungry… uhmm I told you that you should drink my blood and I know that how much you hated drinking those blood bags, I'm here for you and ah! No… I mean us! Yes we are here for you! That stupid giant, that bastard megane, that narcissistic ganguro, I'm sorry but I forgot their names"

"it's fine I can manage myself, and kagami-kun they have names and you live with them uinder the same roof for years though you rarely see them but still how can you easily forgot their names? Are you that an idiot kagami-kun." Kuroko bluntly said to him and finally look at him, kagami's eyes widen when he noticed how close their face is, he immediately averted his eyes he knew his face is heating up

"huh really sorry about that I'm just not good with names and they just rarely go home here!... plus Look you are so petite and you haven't grown tall at all." Kagami decided to tease the blue haired vampire then laugh at him.

"is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult, kagami-kun?"

"both. here, have some I don't mind… plus you look so thirsty." Kagami smiled at him and unbuttoned his front shirt still laying on the grass beside kuroko.

"are you sure?" Kuroko sat up and leaned towards kagami

"it's ok, anything for you Kuroko." Kagami tilted his head as Kuroko moved towards him and now was on top of him kissing and licking his neck. Kagami blushed again when he felt the blue haired vampire clutch his shoulder and graze his fangs on his neck.

"kagami." Kuroko whispered in his ears then kuroko pulled away and look at him in the face. Kagami's breathe hitched a little when he saw kuroko's face was just so close, just a little push and he can kiss him.

"kagami, are you sure, I can have some?" kuroko asked again as their nose touched each other, the tall red haired boy was still speechless and just nodded.

Kuroko cant help but to smirk as he leaned more, neither the two of them noticed seijuro is still watching them from the window.

'you'll be mine tetsuya' seijuro thought to himself as he watch the two from the window, he knew that he shouldn't be jealous especially he just met him, and he can still remember that there is a girl who confessed to him and told him that she fell in love at first sight to him, he harshly rejected the girl and told her that there is no such thing as love at first sight or even love itself.

Now he cant help but to feel how ridiculous he just said before and now he didn't expect himself that he will fell in love at first sight to his master, now he wonders if his father also felt the same when he is still young and serving kuroko….

'I'll do everything to be your right hand, tetsuya' he smirked and leave the room.

…..

To be continued

NOTE:

Sorry if some of them are ooc because I based them to the original story that I wrote and yeah I hope you wouldn't mind about the elder guardians/protector of kuroko I used the original name of the elders or former guardian of kuroko from the story that I wrote… and about the reason why kuroko is making his hair long up until his waist and the hair cutting you will know the reason soon.

_The original story that I wrote ended up to 27 chapters in my note books… I don't know if I would follow it and some scenes on it were _ehem*_ M-rated/sex scenes _ehem* _so I was a bit scared if you guys don't like it and be bothered by it. (when my friend who is younger than me by 2 yrs. read the original story by accident he _sobs*_ scolded me _sobs_*on why don't I feel a little embarrassed on writing some kissing/sex scenes on boy x girl or boy x boy… especially I haven't kissed/sex with anyone and I told him that I did some research and he _sobs* _smacks me in the head when I _sobs*_ teased him if he wanted to try it with me sobs and he just look at me and leave alone _sobs*_ I was just teasing _sobs*_ he didn't need to tear and burn the chapters that have some explicit sex scenes _sobs*_ that idiot anyway it's fun teasing him*) _

_ok, I'll do my best to describe those scenes to the fullest again. (Bow and grin*) I hope he does read this coz it's so fun teasing that friend of mine hahaha especially when he's ears turned red from embarrassment…hahaha it's payback time… I feel like a sadist damn it._

In this story kuroko's hair is as long as riko aida's hair at the season 2 and he just tied it in a low ponytail or hair pins*

**CHAPTER 3: HONEY**

**-the arrival of the two kise and unexpected guests will barge in the mansion… **

**-what is ogiwara and kuroko's past that he cant move on and how close hanamiya and kuroko is before…**

**- how will the first district will react when they found out that the fifth district caught izuki?**

**CHAPTER 4: KISS**

**English is my second language so yeah a lot translating meaning I'm not good at grammar and also means not so fast updates.**


	3. Chapter 3 honey

B.A.R.

Pumpkin-san: thank you guys… for liking the story, I'm really happy… ehem*characters in this story will be a bit ooc for I will follow the original… i'm sorry guys for the late update because lately I often got migraines and nausea and my eyesight was let's just say it's getting worst and I don't want to change my glasses coz I got this last may on my birthday… maybe the reason could be that my anemia worsened, I don't really know actually about what is happening to my body lately… plus I'm writing secretly due to my father hated my passion as a writer and as an artist so (that is also the reason why my laptop broke*)… yeah sorry for late updates…

For now this will be kuroko x all… don't worry he will end up with someone you're really familiar with and you will noticed it as my story progresses. Thank you for the favorite, review and follow..

Oh before I forgot there is a kissing scene here…

…..

"Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear."

― John Lennon

…

**Chapter 3: honey**

As kuroko leaned towards kagami, the bluenette vampire noticed the lustful daze of the tall red head to him, he cant help but to smirk and be disturbed at the same time due to vulnerability Kagami is displaying to him… 'how naïve…" he thought to himself, yet apart of him wants to tease the boy beneath him.

So kuroko brushed his soft cold lips to kagami's chapped warm ones, kagami blushed furiously by it… 'cute' kuroko thought to himself, just then he accidentally read the tall red head's mind his eyes widen and kagami noticed it.

.

.

.

Awkward silence

.

.

.

Kuroko shakily pulled away and sat beside the tall red head, his body is trembling as he tried to suppress his laughter. Kagami was so embarrassed when he noticed that kuroko read his mind, he stood up. Then kuroko burst out in laughter

"HAHAHAHAH k-kagami-kun HAHAHA really? I-I never thought that in that young age of yours HAHAHA you can think of such sexual stuffs HAHAHA keep dreaming kagami-kun yes you are indeed taller and bigger than me, but can you really top me? that was such a really cute romantic daydream Kagami-kun,, hahahaha!"

"YOU! AHHHH! ASGFDGLALDGH!" Kagami said as he pointed at kuroko who is trying to calm himself. The tall red was about to leave and ran away to hide his embarrassment from Kuroko but before he could make his first step he was pulled and pinned down by Kuroko in the ground again. Yes, kuroko is the weakest in terms of physical strength among the purebloods and his kind but he is still a bit stronger than most of his guardians.

"Kuroko! You idiot!" kagami shouted with a blush on his face, his heart beat raced when kuroko leaned and whispered in his ear

"taiga" kuroko whispered his name and kagami shivered when he got an eye contact to the bluenette vampire who was suppressing his thirst of blood.

"taiga, I'm sorry but I cant drink your blood right now" the bluenette bluntly said to him

"damn it but you are thirsty kuroko!" kagami yelled back

"yes I know what you are thinking but Taiga you are tired right now from shintarou's punishment. So don't worry about me, I can manage myself… so taiga I order you right now to take a rest in your room." the bluenette stared at Kagami's eyes with his usual blank stare and voice…

"o-ok…" Kagami mumbled under his breath

After kagami left, kuroko stayed outside and watched the stars again… he wondered if taking kagami taiga under his wing is a good thing, the 15 yrs. Old teen should find his brother soon…

The cold breeze blew again and for some reason he smelt the scent of honey from the beehive a couple of feet away from him, it made him remember some memories of the past that he regretted.

'if I wasn't that cheeky bastard back then it wouldn't happen all of this wouldn't happen…. The rebellion, shigehiro's hatred to me, and his betrayal… no one could have died, those tragedies wouldn't happen. This is all my fault ' Kuroko thought to himself

"amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus* (love is rich with both honey and venom*)" the bluenette vampire mumbled to himself as he sat on the grass, one of his arms is supporting his weight on the ground and the other one is up in the air as if he is trying to get the stars above in the sky, and silent tears flowed on his sky blue eyes.

Flash back

It was evening spring season and a long haired Kuroko tetsuya was in Italy to visit the main headquarters of the world blood alliances but as he took a break under a tree, a man with glasses approached him with his famous Cheshire like grin.

Telepathic conversation**

"oh~ buona Sera tetsuya~ are you on your way at the headquarters? Come sta?" imayoshi grinned and waved to the long haired vampire sitting under the tree as he slowly walked towards to him.

"Abbastanza bene I'm going to the headquarters and i'm just tired so I sat under this… oh… it's rare to see you without your cute brother, so who is that boy behind you?" kuroko looked up and smirked as he saw the fire user imayoshi looking handsome in his navy blue tailored suit with a boy on his teens following him wearing a black suit.

"he's with Momoi-chan…. You know what I really envy you tetsuya~"

"huh? perché?" kuroko raised an eyebrow to the sly raven head megane in front of him

"jeez look among us pure bloods you are one of a kind I mean you really are different among us to the point it was scary coz your blood line almost doesn't have any weaknesses except on strength and speed… yet you didn't want to have such special treatment from us despite you are the last one from your bloodline…"

"imayoshi I don't know where our conversation is going about my bloodline but I also envy you too… you are tall, you can control the fire while your brother can see the future and you guys have such masculine features like the other male vampires even sakurai wouldn't be mistaken as a girl.. however I have such androgynous features and I hate it plus you are all strong while I lack the strength that a pure blood must have…actually some of my human guardians are stronger than me and it's irritating… by the way before we can indulge our self in our conversation would you like to introduce me to him?" kuroko gave a small smile to imayoshi as he stood up and brushed the invisible dust or dirt on his well-tailored long beige coat. imayoshi stared at kuroko's face and the bluenette swore there is a glint on the fox like eyes of the raven haired megane vampire.

"aw… don't pout tetsuya… anyway this is hanamiya makoto… cute little human isn't he?" imayoshi finally speak up when they noticed the teenager looking at them with a confused faced.

"where did you met him? Is he your subordinates?" kuroko spoke up as he leaned his back on the tree and his hands tucked in the pocket of his coat.

"actually no… I just found him at an orphanage… he grew up there and he volunteered to teach the younger ones there, he was really smart so I adopted him plus isn't he cute? Tetsuya do you like the name that I gave to him? hanamiya makoto means flowery truth~" imayoshi walked towards the smaller male and trapped him on the tree, kuroko just stared at him with his usual unemotional face yet on the other hand Hanamiya looks so scandalized at their position especially when he noticed imayoshi burying his face to the long blue locks of the pretty 'girl' leaning on the tree.

" don't tell me you'll turn him into one of your underlings soon?" kuroko whispered and he felt Imayoshi just grinned and nodded…

"come si chiama?" Kuroko said as he pushed the taller male in front of him but failed due to Imayoshi is stronger than him, imayoshi on the other hand buried his face and inhaled the scent of the bluenette's soft long sky blue locks.

"Mi chiamo…h-hanamiya makoto, ho diciotto anni… uhmm…molto lieto signorina…" Hanamiya politely bowed, his cheeks have a tint of pink when he got an eye to eye contact with the beautiful bluenette.

kuroko chuckled on the odd behavior of the young teen in front of him, Imayoshi also chuckled coz Hanamiya thought Kuroko was a girl, he felt a bit pity to his fellow pure blood coz he was always mistaken as a girl yet he have to admit Tetsuya is really beautiful, and most of his kind wanted to acquire him to be his lover.

"makoto-san, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya… and I'm a man, imayoshi will give you further details if you wanted to know more trival things about me." Kuroko bluntly said and smiled at hanamiya who 's face turned red from embarrassment, imayoshi pulled away and walk towards the teenager.

"congratulazioni! oh makoto-chan… don't tell me you like my dear tetsuya? Ah, So we are rivals from now on? Jeez that hurt my feelings…" Imayoshi said in a sickly sweet toned as he slung his arms to him.

"È pazzo, cut the act imayoshi your acting skills sucks… don't tease the boy… and no… I don't want to have a date with you, I would rather have a date with izuki, takao or sakurai than you… you really are sly, you know that?" kuroko bluntly said to the sly megane

"ouch how did you know that I will ask you out again?" imayoshi pouted

"we've known each other for a really long time and every time we met you always ask me out… by the way that boy looks interesting, you got a smart one huh? would you lend him to me sometimes?" kuroko teased the older pure blood and smirked when he saw a blush on the two taller men in front of him.

"eh~ I found him first but if it's you I wouldn't mind… or perhaps this is your indirect way to say that you want me tetsuya~" imayoshi smirked as he removed his arm on the human teenager who looks a bit scandalized at what the megane just said.

"È pazzo, Devo andare adesso my guardians are about to come here, Hanamiya, Imayoshi . a più tardi." Kuroko seductively smirked and winked at the two taller men and he walked towards his 'protective' guardians.

"ciao~" imayoshi said and smirked back as he waved his hand to the bluenette, hanamiya on the other hand bowed but blushed furiously when he saw the smirked and wink.

A few weeks later (they are still in Italy due to some circumstances that will be revealed in the next few chapters*)

The human teenager named Hanamiya makoto was ordered by Imayoshi to come at Kuroko's rest house with kiyoshi and Izuki to open the barriers. Izuki raised an eyebrow on why the hell hanamiya has a bouquet of red roses with him, hanamiya knew that the other raven haired with silver eagle eye like eyes didn't like him at all then he look at the tall vampire beside him who was just smiling like an idiot… as soon as the three arrived they were just greeted by Kuroko's guardians who just glared at them. hanamiya noticed how protective Kuroko's guardian is. One of the guardians led them to kuroko's office and the two vampire left him behind and the two warned him that.

"don't get too cozy to kuroko-sama or I'll slit your throat. Remember this I'm watching you." Izuki threatened

"ah~ I want to play with the cute tohru-chan~* (tohru is shintarou's grandpa and at this timeline tohru is just 3 years old*), izuki please let's go and play~"

"huh? senpai! I still need to warn this brat! And Kuroko-sama is mmffff" Izuki protested but was cut off by Kiyoshi who is grinning like an idiot and covered the mouth of izuki with his large hand, kiyoshi turned to hanamiya and gave a big smile

"hanamiya~ good luck~ and don't worry izuki is just concerned on your well-being~ maa~ maa~ I already felt Kuroko-sama is glaring at us behind that door~ izuki let's go and spar with kuroko-sama's guardians." Kiyoshi merrily said but slightly shivered in fear when he felt kuroko is glaring at them behind the wooden door and he immediately dragged izuki on the hallway.

As soon as he was left alone hanamiya decided to knocked and opened the door, his breathe hitched when he saw Kuroko staring at him who just sat on his chair and on the grandeur wooden desk of the bluenette vampire was a massive amounts of paper works and books neatly piled on each side.

"buon giorno hanamiya, come sta?" Kuroko said as closed the book he is holding not tearing his gaze to the human in front of him

"si… uhmmm grazie… Kuroko-sama I want to know why did you ask me to be here? Uhmmm here flowers uhmm for you" Hanamiya shyly said the beautiful bluenette seated in front of him, his face flushed pink when he saw Kuroko smiled in amusement.

"È bello hmmm Grazie mille Hanamiya."

"you can call me Makoto, K-Kuroko-sama"

"hmmm now I know why Imayoshi took you, you really look cute ma-ko-to a really interesting and intelligent one… oh~ I called you because I got so stressed on having this paper works and I just want some company, so would you like to play chess with me? Apparently none of my guardians know how to play it plus I'm tired playing shogi, mahjong and cards with them, Imayoshi told me that you know how and somehow you checked mate him…"

"yes I checked mate him, it was easy."

"is that so? I want to see that myself don't worry I wont read your mind it would be unfair plus I want to see if you can checked mate me."

"let's see about that."

"let's go to my room I have a board there."

"your room?!" Hanamiya said looking a bit scandalize

"don't worry I wont kill you or anything, are you nervous around me Makoto?." Kuroko gave a seductive grin at the taller male as he took a glance at his back. they both walk towards his room and Hanamiya was curious why Kuroko has a long hair.

"I just like my hair long Makoto…. I didn't read your mind, you are just staring at my hair since the beginning and you even thought I was a girl. Right?" he said at the taller male as soon as both of them entered the room Hanamiya was just confused on how simple Kuroko's room is… white walls with a few landscape paintings, White marbled tiles, fluffy white carpet, one big window with a light blue airy curtain, a king size bed, a small table made out of glass where a lamp was place in it, on the window there is a table with a board of chess made out of glass and two chairs in it.

"the truth is I don't like grandeur stuffs, I like my room to look as simple as possible."

"is that so?"

"so shall we begin?"

"kuroko-sama to make this game of chess more interesting, how about we made a bet? , if I won uhmm can I be your friend or guardian perhaps"

"a bet? Hmm sounds interesting, sure why not but you need to ask Imayoshi's permission about it since you are under his care and you are underage little boy, I was wondering why do you want to be my friend or guardian?… ok, hey don't glare at me hahaha you really are an interesting kid but if I won you will do something for me, it's more like a dare." Kuroko said with a small smile

"dare? Wait I'm just 15 and I'm not a little boy!" he said in an irritated tone

" 15 is still underage for me… don't worry it will be a pretty interesting dare and it wont kill you, So shall we start? best of five makoto." Kuroko stared at him his face was really pretty as the morning light illuminated the whole room and the long blue hair was somehow swaying due to the breeze at the open window

"sure, be ready I'll win this." Makoto stared with interest at the bluenette and he let out a boyish smirk at the pretty bluenette.

"let's see about that." Kuroko bluntly said with his blank face but then he decided to smirk back at the human in front of him.

End of flashback

….

At the second district

(imayoshi and sakurai's mansion/ the land area and mansion is twice as big of kuroko's mansion but the design was minimalism*)

(oh before I forgot in this story sakurai and imayoshi are brothers with different mothers, both were born in the same year. The legitimate son was sakurai and imayoshi was the illegitimate one* but the two brothers have such a really strong bond and get along really well despite their total opposite personalities though sakurai was a really sweet and timid one that most of the time he was dependent to either wakamatsu or imayoshi. meanwhile imayoshi is really protective* (ehem possessive*) towards his brother, also they are a few years older than kuroko and both of them adored the bluenette in a romantic way)

"shoichi-nii sama wake up please… gomenasai shoichi-nii-sama but you have to wake up." Sakurai tried waking up his brother by shaking him… a few moments later the older brother still doesn't respond to this method, so he tried to pour cold water on his brother, and somehow successfully made his brother half awake.

"ryou-chan, if its riko-chan or hyuuga-chan tell them that I'll submit the paper works tomorrow, if either one of them still insist I'll burn the damn papers and their office." He buried his face on the pillows while his brother is still trying to wake him up frantically

"that's arson! Gomenasai! don't use your powers nii-sama! gomenasai! It isn't riko-san or hyuuga-san! Actually I got another premonition and it's about hanamiya-san!" Sakurai wailed and at the mention of Hanamiya's name, Imayoshi immediately sat on his bed and look at his brother.

"_him_!? What did you see?! Ryou-chan?!"

"I saw hanamiya torturing izuki-san and tetsuya-sama was about to get involve again!"

"damn it… call Momoi-san now!"

Just then the door opened, imayoshi growled a bit since he knew on who the hell is person who likes to keep barging in their room plus he knew that person will just be ogling his beloved brother who is just a few months younger than him.

"sakurai-sama, imayoshi-sama ohayou… uhmmm nijimura-san and Haizaki-sama from the fourth district is about visit here today to deliver some reports and paper works for you, he also told me something like this 'damn you kitsune for blackmailing me something blah blah blah like that' then Nijimura took the phone and told me that they will be here in a few hours." Wakamatsu said in a very polite way yet his voice was still a bit loud, he blushed when he saw his master (sakurai*) smiled at him and greeted him back, Imayoshi just chuckled and evilly grinned at the blonde vice capt. Of the defense squad of the second district, who immediately paled when he heard and saw imayoshi chuckled at him while he snuggled his brother tighter.

"buon giorno wakamatsu~ oh before I forgot how is your squad doing now?" wakamatsu swore he saw an evil glint on imayoshi's fox like eyes as he stared at him, while his cute and oblivious brother is dialing someone on the phone.

"they are doing fine… except for that lazy brat, damn him ugh fuck I want to shoot some bullets on him! I wonder how kuroko-sama has the patience to have such a lazy brat guardian ugh damn him! I want to kill that ahomine!" he bluntly said but his not so calm demeanor snapped out when he told imayoshi about aomine Daiki and kept bashing on how Lazy the kid is.

"calm down~ tetsuya-chan asked us to take care of one of his guardian, right~ wont it be a privilege to you that you are handling one of the beloved kuroko tetsuya's precious guardians am I right wakamatsu? And also tetsuya trusted you to instruct. Also please stop ogling at my beloved brother or I'll burn you." Imayoshi grinned liking how Wakamatsu suffered as he trained kuroko's guardian because he knew Wakamatsu has a crush on his beloved brother and he will do anything to protect his brother's chastity.

It was tough as hell before he could finally convinced Kuroko to take one of his guardians for 'training' and only daiki was fitted for his plans (atsushi and shintarou was under the training with mostly kagetora, araki, the elder guardian of the bluenette vampire and Kuroko tetsuya itself… plus atsushi was already a talented one and shintarou was a hard-working and passionate person… so the two did not fit on his plans until he saw daiki sleeping under the tree he knew the kid is a talented one yet also a really egotistic and lazy person*) so he tried convincing Kuroko until he finally gave up because Kuroko was so stubborn and quite protective for his guardians well-being. Imayoshi gave up and finally tell kuroko the truth that wakamatsu a talented vice capt. Has a crush on his beloved brother and he wants him to suffer, he also told that aomine could benefit on this so-called training so surprisingly and imayoshi himself could not believe that the beautiful bluenette finally agreed about it. Though if Daiki didn't learn a thing about the so called training, imayoshi will face a very painful punishment from kuroko and his guardians, Just the thought of the punishment made imayoshi shivered in fear especially kuroko knew what he hates despised the most… the last time he did something that displeased kuroko is that, the bluenette drag him to the beach and it was really painful experience plus the bluenette almost drowned him to the sea.

He cant protest at that time coz he knew it was his fault after all. He never thought the gorgeous, kind-hearted, ehem* delicate and feminine-looking, bluenette vampire could be really dangerous and murderous sometimes when pissed off.

"uhmm I think I need to go know… I need to discipline that lazy-ass bastard" wakamatsu said as he somehow realize something important on his role as aomine daiki's co instructor (the other trainer's also helped him due to wakamatsu's short temperedness can rival daiki's also already short patience*)… a lot of trainers wanted to impress the bluenette vampire that they did almost everything to convince kuroko that they want to train his guardians but all of them failed… now that imayoshi's district already acquired (due to some circumstances*) one of the bluenette's guardian, all he need to do is to do his best and impress the bluenette vampire and his sakurai-sama, maybe he could also get a promotion if he trained the other really well, wakamatsu unconsciously smiled triumphantly with an idiotic pose, he said good bye to his two superiors and immediately (and desperately*) tried his best to find where the hell that bastard is hiding.

Meanwhile the two brothers are still on the bed… imayoshi is still cuddling his only brother while sakurai is texting a certain someone.

"shoichi-nii-sama I already texted Momoi-san, I cant contact her maybe coz she's still sleeping." Sakurai said to his brother making imayoshi snapped out from his dreadful reveries (kuroko's dreadful punishment to him due to his playful mind games towards tetsuya*) and look at his beloved only brother with a sigh of relief.

"thanks ryou-chan if she read it, she will be definitely panicked after all she self-proclaim herself to the whole council that she is tetsuya's fiancée, which is really ridiculous and one-sided." Imayoshi said to his brother.

"let's visit him next week nii-sama, i- i- want to see him a-and… and… I want to hang out with him like the good old days…" sakurai said with a flustered face.

"hmmm yeah… after all tetsuya-chan is like a sky to all of us…"

"and no matter what we do to acquire tetsuya-sama, he is far from our reach yet no matter what we do we are all still connected to him."

" yeah like a mysterious and ever so changing magnificent sky that's been watching us from above… yet I felt bad for him especially he is carrying one of the oldest and rarest bloodline"

"yes nii-sama… oh….. gomenasai I just remember tetsuya-sama's wrath a decade ago, that really was a fierce battle, I wonder why hanamiya-san did _that_ … didn't he and tetsuya-sama are quite close back then, I wonder what made him that sadistic and so blood-lust?" sakurai frowned as he reminisce, Imayoshi on the other hand knew everything why did that happened but at least he was also grateful that his brother is a bit oblivious on what is really happening on kuroko's and hanamiya's friendship.

"like hanamiya said a decade ago…. that night of the fifth district's rebellion _they say the misfortune of others taste like honey…_, actually after a decade I know fully understand what he really is trying to imply…"

"huh I don't get you nii-sama…"

"it's ok let's get out of here and eat some breakfast."

. ..

At the airport

Two gorgeous (and sexy ehem*)tall blonde men with honey coloured eyes arrived the first one was a short blonde hair, has an ear piercing and wore fashionable clothes while dragging off his luggage. Beside him another blonde man wearing a well-tailored black suit, his long hair that end up to his waist were tied up in a low ponytail, his honey coloured left eye looks so warm and friendly though his right eye has an eye patch and is hiding something underneath it, plus he looks too young for his age that is on his mid-forties (ryouta's father here is 42 but just looks like on his early 30's*).

"ryouta we finally arrived! Ah~ I miss kuroko-sama so much~"

"mou~ dad why do we need to leave Paris, I like there a lot and japan is so boring~"

"I told you, you are doing your duties as one of kuroko-sama's guardian." The older kise scolded his son

"mou~ who the hell is that kuroko-sama that you kept on barging on me~ I bet he was just a brat~" Ryouta bluntly said but before he could bash the bluenette more he shivered in fear when he saw the menacing glare of his father…

"s-sorry… I was just curious coz ever since I was young you always tell me on how great that vampire is."

"he really is great and you will know it why when you performed your duties there, before I forgot there are two golden rules at that house hold first was to protect Kuroko-sama his well being/chastity, and etc… and obey his orders… the last one is never fall in love with him."

"but father, you fell in love with him right? And even you have mother you still have some one-sided feelings for him up until now."

"that was the most ridiculous rule that the council made even though they knew that most likely all of kuroko-sama's guardian will still fell for him, it's like a threat for us guardians that yes we may fell for him but we should also think that there is a high possibility that it cant be reciprocate back so it will all ended up in a heart break or worst it can turn into obsession… though there is one lucky human that only kuroko-sama loved all his life but that bastard how dare he make kuroko-sama cry…"

"huh? really? So who is that guy?"

"tohru midorima (shintarou's granpa*) told me about it and it didn't end well.. kuroko-sama was so devastated at that time that he almost killed himself but something happened and years passed by and an incident happened and that is the rebellion of the fifth district led by hanamiya… anyway I just wanted to warn you especially you are going to live there with other possessive guardians of Kuroko and the competition to catch his attention was ugh let's just say it will turn out into a bloody fight."

"oh~ by the way is there any girls there?"

"women are prohibited at that household due to they didnt want kuroko-sama's bloodline to be mixed up especially that Kuroko is the last one from that rare bloodline and the council wanted to preserve it…plus I doubt that you would need women there after all kuroko-sama already surpassed them in terms of charm, wit and beauty"

"so~ why did you know a lot about those things"

"I was Kuroko-sama's left hand, Ryouta never let down your guard and never messed up on your duties there or you'll end up getting killed, remember that."

Ryouta was now confused on what his father just told him but on the other side his curiosity sparked up more on this vampire named kuroko tetsuya.

"I cant wait to meet him dad."

A few moments later

A black luxurious sports car arrived and the driver is none other than…

"kazu-san~ long time no see~ I missed you~"

"hahaha akihiro-chan long time no see~ ah~ you've grown older again~ hahaha yet ugh taller as well. Anyway come inside the car and you'll be very pleased on who you'll be meeting inside a-ki-hi-ro-chan~ hope you didn't murder each other~ oh! Is that your son? Wow he is as tall as the other three"

"three?"

" yup aomine daiki, midorima shintarou, and kagami taiga… the tallest is murasakibara atsushi and the shortest is Akashi seijurou come inside~"

" kagami taiga?"

"oh you didn't know? That's really new after all you have a lot of connection so-"

"don't tell me kuroko-sama adopted again… damn why kuroko-sama is so kind.. what if that kagami is a spy or an assassin in disguised?"

"ehem* akihiro you bastard come inside the car, I don't want him to wait for us."

"y-youichi?! Ahahaha long time no see. You haven't change at all ok I'll go inside but I'll sit beside kazu-san, ryouta you can chat with Akashi youichi." Ryouta's dad said in a sickly sweet tone as he gave a gaze at the elder Akashi who glared back.

"ok… uhmmm Akashi-san I'm ryouta nice to meet you ssuu~" Ryouta said in a childish tone but at that moment the observant and calculating elder Akashi was taken aback by the younger kise who was devoid of any killer intent but still he noticed that there is an egotistic pride in him…. The elder Akashi contemplates on what sakurai have told to him a decade ago that kuroko's guardians will be either kept him safe or just be a hindrance on his safety… he cant help to be worried at the new generation of guardians kuroko is getting, there will be definitely a lot of conflicts this year.

"oh such a nice and sweet kid you have akihiro, thank god you didn't get your akihiro's vicious personality… I wish my son is like yours… for some reasons my son inherited your personality." He said to the older kise with a glare, on the other hand akihiro gave a devious gaze and smirk and youichi hated it, he didn't want his son seijurou to turn into a man that likes other to suffer and he definitely don't want to see his son to turn out like his bipolar sadistic friend, never.

"huh? dad? Vicious?" ryouta said in confusion

"you didn't know? Akihiro is one of the best assassins after all takao and izuki are his sensei. Among us guardians from my generation your dad is the most brutal and sadistic one that can par with Haizaki, imayoshi or even _him_* (hanamiya*)…"

"oh your son somehow inherited my personality? I think we can get along, hmmm I want to meet that son of yours~"

"I don't know about that earlier somewhere at 2 a.m. kuro-dono called me regarding of my son and I'm not really amused by it but…"

"but?"

"Kuro-dono wanted you to teach seijuro, kuro-dono told me that my son has the same aura like yours." The elder Akashi bluntly said to the other..

"eh~ the two of you please behave~ you are confusing the kid… and you akihiro the hell is wrong with you? You didn't told your son everything? Really? Damn do you want me to teach you a lesson…"

"ah~ sumimasen sensei…. Oh by the way how's izuki-sensei?"

"he's missing and now that I have said it… don't you dare to tell this to tet-chan or I'll slit your throats, that's the order of the first district earlier after sakurai texted momoi-sama about his premonition and I guess he was right after all his last mission was to infiltrate a suspicious shipment, all of shun-chan's back-ups were found dead at the docks."

"ok I wont say it. I promise sensei!"

"don't tell me _he _is involve with the disappearance of izuki-san?"

"most likely and I guess tet-chan already felt that he will definitely face danger again so I guess that's the reason why tet-chan called you in the middle of the night…"

Just then takao's phone rang

"moshi moshi … yeah? Tet-chan call me by my name please~ uwaahh~~ hehe yup I got them we will be there in two hours…. Yeah thank you tet-chan bye~"

"kuro-dono/kuroko-sama?"

"hai! Wow akihiro-chan looks so excited~ Hehehe"

"of course I haven't seen him personally for a decade~ so what has he look like~ is he still that baby face?"

"Hehehe, his face matured a bit and he looks so freaking drop dead gorgeous and his hair is almost the same length as mine… right youichi?"

"yes he also grew a few centimeters…."

"wow~ now I'm excited to meet him~ it's really been a while~"

…..

Kuroko's mansion

"takao-kun…. Tsk… ok… kazunari-kun are you all on your way here?, very well then see you later ciao." Kuroko sat on his bed as he threw his phone on the floor

Midorima is training kagami again at the dojo…. Meanwhile Kuroko is at his room trying to suppress his thirst and as if it was on cue seijuro knocked on his door.

Kuroko was panting, his thirst for blood made his mind gone a bit hazy though he already consumed 3 blood bags, he have to admit he hated it but he need to drink to it due to he didn't want to abuse his power over his guardians.

Akashi seijuro entered the room and locked it, he tried to suppress his urge for lust at the view he is seeing (though he horribly failed*), his master is in the middle of the bed half naked (kuroko is only wearing his black boxers*), shallow breathing, pearly white fangs are showing, disheveled sky blue hair, but what's making him more captivating is his master's piercing sexy gaze at him, he was in awed that kuroko's sky blue eyes were now crimson like blood or red roses it was just different from his eye colour. He didn't notice that he walked towards his master and now he was sitting on the edge of 'his tetsuya's' king size bed… 'My tetsuya is so cute' is all seijurou could think of still not averting his stare to tetsuya.

"… do you need something seijurou-kun?" tetsuya said bluntly in between his shallow breath and glared at the teen beside him. He noticed the teen climbed his bed with a smirk and lust filled eyes towards him and tetsuya didn't like it at all, he will definitely teach this boy a lesson. Yeah he will teach seijuro a lesson because since when did he became a property of seijuro Akashi that he could think of as 'my tetsuya'? he just met the boy yesterday and he knew that the teen in front of him will do anything to get what he wants… such possessiveness and selfishness he have… is all the bluenette vampire could think of.

"oh tetsuya are you thirsty? Hmmm I told you, I'm your guardian now so-" but he was cut off when kuroko suddenly pinned him down on the bed, it made the seijurou's heterochromatic eyes widen a bit due to shock at the aggressive movement plus he didn't expect the fragile looking vampire on top of him was actually an assertive type and was that strong.

"seijurou-kun" he whispered on the red head's ear making the teen shivered in delight.

"yes tetsuya?" he smirked and there was a glint on his heterochromatic eyes

"you want me to drink your blood am I right? Very well then…. Seijuro this will just hurt a bit, so where do you want, your wrist or your neck?" He coldly and sarcastically said to the other, seijuro on the other hand smirked at the somehow submission of his master towards him and he tilted his head for more access to indicate that he wanted it on his neck; luckily he is wearing his black V-neck.

The bluenette vampire sighed he shouldn't asked the teen where he should sucked his blood, of course the teen with an emperor size ego would choose his neck and he knew the lust on those heterochromatic eyes that somehow also reminded him of a certain guardian.

He graze his fangs on the neck of the teen below him and roughly plunged down his fangs then he suck his blood while he pinned down the teens shoulder due to the teen was squirming in pain and he purposely did it, tetsuya wanted this arrogant teen to experience pain… on the other hand Seijurou Akashi didn't expect it that it could be that painful and the way the bluenette vampire sucked his blood was excruciating, all could he think of is did tetsuya did this on purpose? For what reason? did he offended him? Or the bluenette was just like this? he couldn't deny that he like it and the way he was pinned down on his master's bed made his urge for lust went over drive… He was now feeling dizzy and that's when the bluenette licked his neck and pulled away while licking lips and still straddling on the teen that is still lying on his bed.

Kuroko's fangs are now gone and his eyes were now sky blue again, he felt a bit guilty on his rough treatment to the teen but seijurou's attitude made him a bit pissed off especially when he read the teen's mind… he never belonged to anyone, he promise to himself that he never will after what happened back then…

Betrayal and lies…

History shouldn't repeat itself… no it must not repeat again or he'll just experience another heart ache plus he haven't still move-on from his first love shigehiro ogiwara…

The bluenette was so occupied on his thoughts that he didn't notice Seijurou's arms are on his neck just then the vibrant red haired teen pulled him and pressed his soft yet cold lips onto his warm and soft ones. Their lips lock each other, he was taken aback but then before he knew it he moaned into the kiss and he never expected a 17 year old teen could be this good at kissing just then he remember a certain someone. ' damn he is good' he thought to himself, he still felt the tongue explored inside his mouth and he hated that he is reciprocating it with much more vigor while his other hand slip inside the teen's v-neck shirt, was he that sexually deprived? he groaned when the teen nibbled his bottom lip and when he felt a hand caressing his sky blue locks, and again their tongues twisted and glided in a lewd way. As they kiss seijurou's hands wandered on his master's smooth pale yet toned body, he drew his hands towards tetsuya's abs and carrassed it making the bluenette vampire groaned and Seijurou cant help but to think how sexy his master is.

Seijurou pulled away to catch some air he cant help but to smirk at the now equally lustful daze of his master, he was about to remove his shirt but just then someone knocked on the door.

Knock knock.

"kuroko! Oi please open your goddamn door! Please that fucking megane bastard is scaring the shit out of me! please hide me! Kuroko! I'll break the damn door please damn it hide me from that damn megane! I'll get slaughtered by that demon " Kagami desperately pounded the door and yelled.

Kuroko pulled away and coldly look at the teen beneath him who is still smirking.

"mi dispiace, seijurou…-kun… devo andare adesso" Kuroko coldly said to him as he stood up from the bed just then the teen grabbed his wrist.

"I thought we are having fun? Just let him be… tetsuya."

"…"

"why are sighing?"

"seijurou-kun why- ah, nevermind I need to help kagami-kun first… take a rest there for a while, be ready later youichi, your father, akihiro and his son ryouta-kun are about to come here."

"father? Why"?"

"to discuss something important plus I want you to meet your new instructor."

"why? I don't need one, I'm good enough to protect you and above that since I'm always right, I always win."

"good enough? Are you sure you can protect me? I know to myself that atsushi-kun and shintarou-kun can protect me but you? Hmm I doubt my safety in your care… I know that you won every tournament that you won but those are just tournament where you can win trophies, rank, fame, and popularity… those are your achievements and I was glad to have such a guardian with those accomplishment in such a young age. Nevertheless this is the real life kid once your opponent knew and saw your weakness they wont hesitate to kill you." Kuroko sarcastically said to the teen who was just speechless, he couldn't countered back a word at the bluenette because it was true after all, he hated that tetsuya compared him to his two rivals at being the right handman, are they really that stronger than him?

"…"

The bluenette took a robe and opened the door just to see a scared kagami… seijurou also saw the tall red head though Kagami can't see him. Seijuro cant help to be way too pissed off when the tall red head hugged the life out of his tetsuya.

"kagami-kun… why are you hiding from shintarou-kun?" kuroko asked as both of them pulled out from the embrace.

"he… he… almost murdered me with his katana!" kagami comically cried

"maybe kagami-kun doesn't pay attention to his instructor?" kuroko bluntly said to him

"but…"

"kagami-kun uhmmm can you prepare the food for now we will have a visitor."

"visitor?"

"yes oh please inform Shintarou-kun about this too I forgot to tell him that Youichi Akashi, akihiro and ryouta kise is on their way here."

"oh… wait did you say that old man Youichi is about to visit here? Really?!"

"yup you can spar with him after our meeting…"

"ok! I'll beat that old man!"

"yeah, the two of you almost have a father and son relationship… so kagami-kun should do his best and follow his training regime right so kagami-kun will be strong.." Kuroko said in a loud voice so that Seijurou can hear it.

"ok! Don't worry even though I hate that megane I'll do my best to be strong so you can be proud of me and I can protect you! Plus I'll beat that old man to our duel… See you later Kuroko!" kagami said enthusiastically said to the bluenette and immediately run towards the dojo

"ok see you later and don't forget to tell Shintarou-kun we will have a visitor."

After Kagami is gone, the bluenette close his door and he cant help but to smirk when he saw seijurou's eyes widen at disbelief after he heard the conversation.

"Seijurou-kun I think you need to get ready…you will finally meet your new instructor Akihiro kise and he is one of the best assassin guardian that I ever had"

"Assassin? Hmmm you really are interesting tetsuya."

"I just think you suit at that position after all you exude that kind of aura and I know that you are a very responsible person that you wouldn't just kill people randomly without valid purpose and you are emotionally and mentally capable of doing those jobs."

Seijuro stood up from the bed and walk towards the bluenette with a smirk plastered on his face until he stopped in front of him and leaned down a bit to press his forehead to the other...

"Indeed you are right." He said in a seductive tone while Tetsuya just gave him his usual unemotional face, up until Seijuro swooped up an unexpected kiss which made Tetsuya visibly stiffened and eyes widen at it. Seijuro pulled away and calmly left Tetsuya's room with a satisfied smile on his face.

'the hell was that?!' the bluenette yelled on his mind after all he was caught off guard by it.

….

To be continued

Chapter 4: kiss

Chapter 5: lavender

Chapter 6: rival

Long chapters ahead, I don't know if you guys like long chapters but yeah I just like it that way… uhmmm my friend (the one that I told you last chap*) read it and he scolded me over the phone and he warned me not to write such really explicit m-scenes (not that I really care*) but he told me that the readers could be under age.. so yeah I reconsider his offer plus I got bribed by his magnificent cooking skills… (don't worry guys I will still write those m-scenes but I will be a bit subtle on it..) it's so fun to tease him… hahaha

Thank you for reading (- w o)


	4. Chapter 4 kiss

BAR

Song: f.o.b.: just one yesterday (sorry I like the song a lot*)

**Chapter 4: kiss**

…**..**

"**It is good to love many things, for therein lies the true strength, and whosoever loves much performs much, and can accomplish much, and what is done in love is well done."**

― **Vincent van Gogh**

…**..**

**I thought of angels, choking on their halos**

**Get them drunk on rose water**

**See how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth**

**And clip their tiny wings **

_Flashback_

"_Checkmate… makoto-san…. 3 wins and 2 lose, It looks like I won, right?" tetsuya smugly smiled at the teen who huffed in annoyance in front of him._

"_tsk… ok you won, I guess I won't be your guardian or friend like I want to." _

"_hmmm so about the bet, ."the bluenette chuckles and the raven haired teen admitted internally that he likes the sound of the bluenettes chuckles and the way the bluenette vampire looked at him in amusement but he wouldn't admit it. never._

"_hey don't chuckle, it isn't funny and it's irritating to rub it on my face with that stupid smile." He grumpily said to the bluenette vampire_

"_oh~ so this is your true nature makoto-san I never expected you to be like that how fascinating to see your true colours I'm impress."_

"_it's not like I'm hiding it, it's just look so rude if I did it plus you guys are powerful than us so if I didn't obey or be polite I might be dead before I knew it."_

"_oh very well then about the bet…. I want you to be my friend if it's fine for you. Plus I want you to be just yourself when you are with me, if that is fine with you?"_

"_eh? R-really?"_

"_yeah really I promise."_

"_promise? You said you want to be my friend, right?"_

"_why so worried makoto-san? Don't worry I give you my word so would you care to have some tea with me at my garden?"_

"_yeah I would love to, kuroko-sama."_

_At the garden_

"_makoto-san it looks like you want to ask me something?"_

"_sheesh ok it's just I want to know more about you, I mean we are friends right?"_

"_ok…. What do you want to know, makoto-san?"_

"_uh…. Where are your family? Your parents? What's your favorite color? About your childhood… favorite food, and more… this is ridiculous"_

"_hahaha you really are adorable makoto-san no wonder imayoshi named you hanamiya makoto… any way my favorite color is blue and white, food I eat anything that's edible, my family let's just say I am the last one on my blood line since the rest were either murdered or committed suicide due to the special case of our bloodline…. My parents died when I'm still in a young age my mother died when I was 5 and my father when I was 8… about my childhood uhmmm I met the yin and yang brothers imayoshi and sakurai when I was 5 and we've been close since then, the flamboyant momoi when I was 8 and the arrogant yet protective haizaki when I was 9… the others like izuki and kiyoshi those two who you met earlier I met them since I took my father's place as the boss of the third district… my childhood life can be compared to a circus show it's really bizarre…"_

"_oh… sorry about that… but a circus? Really?"_

"_how about your life, it's not fair that you know about me and I just knew so little information about you."_

"_I was practically living at the orphanage since I was born… the elders there said that a tall man with long raven hair, green eyes, and a red tattoo on his face gave me to them at the start of the autumn season… about my childhood the elders there saw that I have a high intellectual capabilities so they bought me books to study and ever since then I help the new kids to read and write… they were all nice to me but I felt that staying at the orphanage and helping them out isn't my thing… I don't know why but I felt I should be striving for something and when Imayoshi-sama appeared I immediately took his offer and ever since I start working for him… I don't know why but it just felt right, I felt I belong to this kind of world… I- I "_

"_hmmm could it be that… hmmm… it's ok…. But Makoto I have to warn you."_

"_?"_

"_don't you ever dare let imayoshi turn you into a vampire."_

"_why?"_

"_I just don't want you to be drag into our dark world when you can actually live a happy and normal life."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I thought you are smart enough to understand it? sigh* you will know it soon makoto-san, please I just don't want your hands to be smeared with blood and your whole being to be engulf with darkness, a monster like me…. Makoto-san did you know that you are my very first human friend beside my guardians, you are the first person who showed his candidness to a beast like me and that what makes you special, makoto."_

"_really? Then since we are friends can I call you tetsuya?"_

"_makoto, yes you can… you can call me by my first name Makoto." The long haired bluenette vampire gave small genuine smile to the teen in front of him as he caresses his cheek._

"_very well then let's seal this promise with a kiss, tetsuya." Hanamiya leaned and swooped a chaste kiss to the bluenette._

_End of flash back_

Hanamiya woke up as he dreamt about the past he was panting and wide eyed.

"tsk, damn it…" he gritted his teeth and clenched his bed sheet

"why? is there something wrong?" Mibuchi woke up beside him and asked.

"nothing… tsk damn it…" Makoto stood up from the bed and began wearing his clothes again.

"where are you going?" the other raven head vampire said as he tried to stop hanamiya.

"Somewhere and don't you dare follow me oh by the way call kotaro and nebuya… I'll be back later." He said without looking to the other and he leaves the room.

A few moments later he is outside the building just feeling the cold breeze…

'it's your fault that I turned into a monster, tetsuya… you provoked me to turn into one…' he thought to himself as he reminisce some good old memories of the past when he still isn't a vampire..

'damn that ogiwara, tsk I hate you tetsuya… I hate that you forgot about me, whether you like it or not I'll make remember me, I'll make you remember our past… I'll be the one who will break you apart and will also be the one who will fix you up again… I'll be the one who will you only need in your life…like what I promise to you a long time ago I'll be by your side till death do us apart, whether you like it or not. .' he murmured under his breath as he punched the bricked wall…

**Anything you say can and will be held against you**

**So only say my name, it will be held against you**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you**

**So only say my name **

The kise's arrived at the mansion

"wow pretty mansion that kuroko tetsuya have." Ryouta said in awe… he was really impressed at the architecture of the mansion and the landscape of it…

"it's been ten years and it hasn't change a bit" akihiro said with a smile

"yes but last year it undergo into a renovation after taiga, atsushi and Daiki fought each other over kuro-dono's homemade chocolate for them…" youichi Akashi groaned as he said to his old friend slash rival

"oh I also remembered when he made it to us~ and we fought for the last piece of chocolate… hahaha such good old times… being here brings back memories… that is also the time that I covered my eye with this eye patch that our beloved master made for me~ we are still teenagers at that time~ " akihiro chirpily said while fanboying to his master

"father who is this taiga, atsushi and Daiki?" ryouta asked to them as he scratch the back of his head…

"I'll explain it to you again coz it looks like you weren't listening to us earlier… tet-chan has other guardians and it's Daiki aomine, atsushi murasakibara, youichi's son Seijurou Akashi, and shintaro midorima… Taiga kagami was kept under tet-chan's care after he save him a decade ago after the rebellion of the fifth district…" takao explained to ryouta.

Knock knock

Takao knocked on the main door and as the door opened they saw seijuro Akashi with a still healing bite mark on his neck…

"father.."seijuro said… there were a few moments of silence before another tall red hair run towards the door…

"oi old man you are early, damn it's been a while since you visited us! I want a re-match… I'm stronger now, I know I can beat you at target shooting." Taiga enthusiastically said as he walk towards the elder Akashi and drag him towards the living room, the others just silently followed them.

now a raven head, two blondes and the three red heads are lounging in the living room with a tense aura surrounding them courtesy of a certain red head who is releasing an ominous aura due to his jealousy towards his father and a tall dark red head's interaction to each other like they are father and son, and a certain elder blonde who carefully watch the short red haired teen. Meanwhile Ryouta and Takao were just silently observing them one was confuse and the other was amused…

Suddenly the tense air surrounding them broke when they heard a familiar soft voice called them and all heads turned around to see the short bluenette vampire wearing a simple white v-neck shirt, brown cargo shorts and light blue snickers.. the bluenette's hair was tied into a low ponytail. Beside him is shintarou wearing his usual gray satin dress shirt, black pants and black leather shoes with a familiar gold and silver pin emblem with a small light blue gem in the middle signifying that he is the bluenette's guardian and he is from the third district (southern region*) that was pinned on his shirt right collar.

"buon giorno" a soft enticing voice cut through the tense air.

"tet-chan/ kuroko/kuroko-sama/tetsuya/kuro-dono/….uh…." they stood up, bowed and greeted the bluenette except a certain blonde who was still speechless when he saw the bluenette.

Kuroko walked towards Ryouta whose eyes are still wide, jaws slacked a bit and a blush crept on his face. The men noticed it and glared at the young blonde who is still blushing and still staring intently at the bluenette.

"ciao mi chiamo kuroko Tetsuya, molto lieto Kise Ryouta." He said with a small smile..

"uh…"he said dumbly

"cosa c'é? Sigh* Hey are you alright?" the bluenette asked worryingly at the young teen who is still blushing and speechless just then he was smacked by his father akihiro kise.

"sorry about my son kuroko-sama, he is such a spoiled brat and I think he was too shocked to see you" the elder kise smiled charmingly to the bluenette and before he can hugged the bluenette, a dart came flying towards his direction courtesy of Youichi Akashi luckily the akihiro kise caught it easily…

"mou Youichi~ you still didn't like me hugging kuroko-sama, right?" he tauntingly said to his old friend

"don't you dare hug kuro-dono so casually akihiro and what's wrong with your son he's ogling kuro-dono" The elder Akashi said with a force smile

"I agree with my father… mr.. akihiro Kise..."Seijurou said with a menacing glare to the elder blonde who just grinned at him..

"so.. Youichi and kuroko sama is right… hi I'm akihiro Kise your instructor…" he said with a smile.

"I don't need one" seijurou bluntly said to the elder blonde but before the younger Akashi knew it the elder kise threw the dart towards him luckly Seijurou has fast reflexes and dodge it.

The bluenette vampire watched their interaction with each other he sighed at them…

"Ehem* Kuroko-sama has something to say" shintarou fake cough to them and all of them seated at the couches the bluenette seated in between shintarou and takao while on the other couch infront of them was the two kise and akashi's seating silently while staring at the bluenette vampire. Taiga immediately went to the kitchen to make something for them.

"now let's go to business" the bluenette vampire bluntly said to them

"..."

"akihiro-kun, youichi-kun… do you still have your pins?" kuroko said softly to them which the two elder guardians obediently nodded and blushed slightly, their sons eyed them weirdly one raised an eyebrow and the other look incredulously comical to his father

"yes we have kuro-dono/kuroko-sama" they said in unison as they held out a pin that looks the same like what shintarou is wearing that is pinned on his right collar.

"I want it to hand it to your sons so the other districts will know that they are officially known as my guardians." He said to them which the two elder guardians gave the pins to their son hesitatingly as if they didn't want to hand it to their sons but anyway they still gave it to them, after all they would never ever defy the bluenette.

Ryouta and seijuro took it and pinned it to their shirts but before seijuro could finish pining it to his v-neck shirt, his father raise his hand to catch the bluenette's attention

"what is your question youichi-kun?" the bluenette unconsciously tilted his head that make him look adorable to the two kise and akashi's

"did my son troubled you, kuro-dono?" he asked as he pointed out the still healing bite mark on his son's neck, ryouta blushed furiously as his imagination runs wild and akihiro just tries to suppress his snicker, while takao snuggled to the bluenette and shintarou's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"actually yes, your son is arrogant and self-conceited so I taught him a lesson." The bluenette bluntly said to them which made seijurou smirked for some odd reason.

"tetsuya failed though… however tetsuya's punishment felt good." The younger Akashi braged and smirk to them which earned some violent reaction and blushes due to their imagination run wild.

"oh you were right I can still remember when kuroko-sama punished me due to I taunt him at that time…he has still has his gorgeous and silky smooth long hair at that time…" akihiro kise bragged about his past to everyone which earned a flying pillow that successfully face planted on the elder kise's face courtesy of the adorable bluenette vampire…

"father how could you do that to kurokochii…" ryouta whined at this father who just snicker in amusement, the other's just looked dubiously at the flash red face of the younger kise.

"kurokochii?" the bluenette asked to ryouta who immediately stood up and bowed at the bluenette.

"ano… uh… uhmm I'm Kise Ryouta 19 years old and uh.. I add –chii on people I respected… uhmmm please take care of me kurokochii" he said to the bluenette and when he looked at the bluenette vampire he swore he felt his heart beat rapidly when kuroko let out a small smile to him.

"now I have an arrangement regarding Seijurou Akashi-kun and Akihiro Kise-kun… whether you like it or not you will train once a week here, second I will personally train ryouta-kun due to he looks like he hasn't have a clue one what is going on here and shintarou-kun will help me to discipline him when I'm busy …" the bluenette stood up from his seat and walk towards the kise's and akashi's couch where they are sitting.

"kurokochii as my personal instructor? Thank you kurokochii" he said to the bluenette and lunged at him and into a tight embraced… just then flying scissor came towards ryouta's feet who luckily dodged it.

"stop embracing tetsuya." Seijurou threatened the blond who just cling more to the bluenette.

"ryouta-kun please calm down, you are getting annoying like your father." The bluenette bluntly said to the tall blonde… meanwhile the two elder guardians sighed it was as if they are seeing themselves when they are younger.

"akihiro is your son bipolar and a fanboy?" youichi asked

"I guess so? I don't know actually, I'm too busy at work to notice it, hahaha nevertheless I didn't expect your son to be like that, he looks like a sadist… your son didn't inherit your personality at all after all you are such a softy."

"sigh* he got it from his mother… she's really scary it was as if she has the same personality of you and peter (atsushi's father*).. tsk ok she's the female version of you and peter." Youichi grudgingly said to the elder blonde

"ahhaha it's like you married me and Peter at the same time.. what an awful combination I cant imagine how you suffer with such a dominating hot wife.."

"shut up." Youichi Akashi growled under his breath

As the commotion was going inside the living room with taiga now in participation as he hang out with youichi which made seijurou irritated plus the constant cooing of the two kise's and takao to his tetsuya, while shintarou was just silently looking at them with an irritated growl.

**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you) for just one yesterday**

Meanwhile at the first district

"uwahhhh! What should I do?!Ryou-kun texted me~ tetsu-kun will be in danger again… " a whining voice rang throughout the large mansion where momoi Satsuki lives..

"maa~ maa~ calm down momoi-sama you should calm down kuroko-sama will be sad when you are sad" kiyoshi tried to calm the pinkette

"mou~ demo…. Izuki-kun is missing and mu-kun with some of my specialist squad still isn't coming back yet with the mission at infiltrating the docks on the south east region's shipment docks, what if something happened to them and tetsu-kun will blame me if something happened to mu-kun I mean look mu-kun is one of tetsu-kun's closest guardian and they have a strong bond…I don't want tetsu-kun to be mad at me." Momoi continued to whine hysterically…

"AHHH! Just please shut up momoi-sama we are doing our best to track them and don't worry we will shut up our mouths and wont say a thing to kuroko-sama" Riko snapped out

"uwaaah I don't want to hear that from a b-cup like you!"

"what's my chest size got to do with your problem!"

The two girls continued to banter which made a good distraction for kiyoshi to call Suga…

"what's wrong Kiyoshi?"

"we need to calm her down she's getting hysterical again and us in the first district is still on alert status, so please make a call for sakurai sama to calm her down."

"sure kiyoshi… this is really disturbing first izuki is missing, then sakurai-sama's premonition and now ugh… this is troublesome, moriyama give me the phone…"suga said and went to moriyama who is inside the communication department…

"suga… I think imayoshi-sama and sakurai-sama will be meeting kasamatsu today… so I guess they are quite busy to help us to calm momoi-sama." Moriyama said to the two taller man in front of him as he remove his head phone on his head.

"how about haizaki-sama the four of them are awfully close right coz they are childhood friends."suga suggested both kiyoshi interrupted moriyama so he cant contact the head of the fourth district(northern region*)

"that will be a bad idea, first of all they might be childhood friends but it doesn't mean they got along pretty well…actually they are more rivals than to be called as friends or acquaintances.. except for sakurai-sama he is more like a referee or mediator when their childhood friends fight"

"what do you mean, kiyoshi as far as we can see the four districts relationship with each other are strong…"

"yes but they do it for the sake of their people's security and economic stabilization, they didn't involve their personal life and feelings to get involve or hinder their vows to the blood alliances… plus if you called haizaki-sama here and he agree to pay a visit him and momoi-sama will more likely kill each other or destroy half of the headquarters on their petty fight "

"how about kuroko-sama? Momoi-sama always said that kuroko-sama is her fiancé right?" it was an innocent suggestion coming from moriyama, suga and Kiyoshi looked at him with incredulous look plastered in their faces…

"wow I never thought you were a genius moriyama let's call kuroko-sama!"

"I thought you were just a hopeless romantic flirt with bad pick up lines that can rival izuki's puns… never thought you can think of that idea"

"that hurts a lot guys… but thanks I'll connect the line to kuroko-sama's main mansion, I just hope he is there and not on his district headquarters" moriyama said as he connects the line to the main mansion…

Kringg kringg

Phone conversation

"moshi moshi this is moriyama from the communication and tracking department of the first district.. uhmm…"moriyama nervously said over the phone but it was a cut off

"this is shintarou Midorima talking… and Moriyama-sempai isn't this prohibited? A mere employee like you from the first district is having personal calls with my master?" a stern familiar voice spoke and moriyama jolted on his seat nervously and grabbed Kiyoshi

'uhmmm kiyoshi talk to him it's one of kuroko-sama's guardian, he's scary!' moriyama thought to himself and gestured kiyoshi so the tall vampire can read his mind… Kiyoshi looked at the young man in front of him with a worried face… so he grabbed the phone and spoke

"good day to you~ oh~ I recognize your voice if it isn't midorima-chan~ maa~ can I speak to kuroko-sama it's important, wait I am hearing the voice's of akihiro-san and youichi-san there! Are you having a party? Oh that voice it's takao right? Hahaha"

"tsk just stop blabbering kiyoshi-senpai I'll give this phone to kuroko-sama."

.

.

.

"hello kiyoshi-kun what do you want to talk about?"

"uh.. actually do you want to visit our district? I mean it's been awhile since you visited our headquarters…"

"ok… I'll be going there tomorrow please tell satsuki-chan that I'll visit her there tomorrow at 10 a.m."

"thanks it was a great help! She's been really stressed lately!"

"it's fine I'm sorry but I need to go now youichi, taiga, akihiro, and his son Ryouta is making a mess right now… uhmm have a good day kiyoshi-kun"

"oh?! Say hi for me to those two~bye bye~"

End of phone conversation

Kiyoshi smiled at the two young men in front of him and said that the bluenette agreed, they hurriedly went to momoi and told them that tetsuya will visit her tomorrow which earned a squeal from the beautiful pinkette vampire…

"oh tetsu-kun my fiancé (self-proclaim*) will visit me tomorrow~" she chirpily said to her subordinates

"tetsu-kun~ ah I can still remember when we are still kids he really is cute yet those two rabid and pervert childhood friends of mine tried to eat my tetsu-kun… I promise to protect tetsu-kun but I failed coz of that _human, _ it's all _his _fault…" the pinkette bragged on how cute her tetsu-kun is as a kid but then her mood switch from happy to scary when she mention that she failed to protect the bluenette coz of a certain human boy. This earned curious stares but they just ignored it knowing that their momoi-sama is overly possessive and protective to the bluenette vampire.

"oh before I forgot all of you don't you dare to tell tetsu-kun about our problem or I'll punish you, so ja ne~ hyuuga! Riko! Let's go to town I want to go shopping for a dress because tetsu-kun will visit tomorrow!" she announced to everyone who just obediently nodded to her mean while riko and hyuuga groaned in stress when the pinkette called them for shopping.

**Letting people down is my thing baby**

**Find yourself a new gig, this town isn't big enough for the two of us**

**I don't have the right name, or the right looks**

**But I have twice the heart**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you**

**So only say my name, it will be held against you**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you**

**So only say my name**

**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you) for just one yesterday**

After the phone call tetsuya sighed, he needed to visit the first district not that he hated visiting his childhood friends but it just made him really worn out for some odd reasons.

He decide to go t the kitchen to see if there is a vanilla milkshake inside the refrigerator and he found none, he pouted and close the door disappointedly just to see seijurou looking amused at his dissatisfied face.

"what are you doing here seijuro-kun? Shouldn't you be at the living room and hanging out with them?" the bluenette said as he leaned his back on the ref. the red haired teen grinned and closed the door.

He hummed as he walked towards the bluenette and trapped him on the ref.

"it's alright I did my fair share of amusement while watching them, and tetsuya I didn't expect you to be that cruel… how could you~ anyway it's alright at least I just need to see my instructor once a week not that I really need one…" he leaned towards the bluenette as both of their foreheads are touching each other…

"seijurou-kun ." the bluenette glare which made the red head smile after all his plan is to annoy the hell out of his tetsuya, to get into his nerves until the bluenette cant forget about him, and miss how he taunt and play around him. That was his plan and he wished that it wont back fire to him.

"so my dear tetsuya do you want to continue where we left off or do you want me to make a milkshake that you craved for?" he asked the bluenette as he held the bluenette's chin and his other hand is on his waist. He leaned more and brushes his lips to the bluenette's cold soft lips but this time the bluenette vampire didn't respond to the teen's kiss to him even when seijurou nibbled the bluenette's bottom lip.

Tetsuya got irked so he gently pushed him away which made seijurou chuckled on how cute his tetsuya glared at him.

"just make me a milkshake." The bluenette ordered the teen

"wow how demanding, very well then I'll make it for you my dear master tetsuya." He grinned, the red haired teen immediately and expertly did a milkshake and some carbonara in front of the bluenette who just watch in awe.

He inwardly celebrates as he caught the attention of the bluenette. After he was all finish he watched the bluenette ate and notice how little his appetite is but for some weird reason the extra-large glass of milkshake he made was just empty…

"you should eat more no wonder you are small." Seijurou mused as he sat in front of the bluenette who pouted and glared at the teen.

"I eat fine… and I don't want to hear that from you…. You are also short seijurou-kun." The bluenette taunted which earned an eyebrow twitch from seijurou..

"I'm still young and I'm still 17 years old, unlike someone I know who is more than a hundred years old and still short."

"seijurou-kun you are annoying please shut up because you are getting on my nerves.." the bluenette glared and seijurou just chuckled.

Suddenly the door burst out open and saw the rest of the men at the doorway, ryouta hugged the bluenette….which earned some flying scissors, knifes, and darts towards the blonde who just luckily dodge it out of his survival instinct.

And so the commotion went on inside the kitchen, meanwhile the bluenette vampire silently observe them and let out a secret smile to himself that somehow he was happy to see everyone get along pretty well and it didn't go unnoticed by the eyes of midorima shintarou, takao, akihiro kise and seijurou Akashi…

**[Foxes]**

**If I spilled my guts**

**The world would never look at you the same way**

**Now I'm here to give you hope my love**

**So I can watch your face as I take it all away away away-ay-yay**

timeskip

It was now evening and it was an eventful day for the bluenette vampire who was clearly worn out… due to the first district wanted him to pay a visit so he agreed to it, then the two kise's and takao's constant cooing and flirting to him, youichi and taiga trying to kick the two blonde's off of him. And lastly seijurou's secret attempt of murdering the two blondes with his flying scissors and wanting to continue their makeout earlier… the elder guardians decided to go back home where as youichi went back to his own home and akihiro accompanied and helped takao back to the first district for some paper works that needed to be finish as soon as possible,meanwhile taiga passed out from exhaustion at the dojo after he and youichi made a sparring session which turned out in a draw…

Shintarou knocked and opened the bluenette's room, he saw that kuroko was in deep thought as he dried off his hair and his bath robe is dangerously and loosely clung on his lithe body. He knocked and called him out but it looks like the bluenette still didn't notice him which is troublesome.

So the greenette walk towards his master and help him to dry his master's hair, Kuroko sat on his bed while midorima is in front of him kneeling down while drying his hair for him. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before the bluenette slumped his shoulder and rest his head to midorima's broad shoulder.

"shintarou-kun…." The bluenette whispered which made shintarou shuddered slightly their situation for him right now was a pain in the ass, it's unusual for his master to show vulnerability and he hates it.

"kuroko-sama?" he said as he rest his chin on kuroko's shoulder and unintentionally inhaling his master's sweet scent, he tried not to look at kuroko's nape and not to nip his ear…. He tried to regulate his breath and calm down his heart that is beating rapidly…

"I guess you are right… I should move on" he softly said to midorima as both of his small hands fist on the teen's shirt tightly

"kuroko-sama look at me." the green head whispered… both of the two pulled away and looked in the eye of each other but the bluenette vampire didn't expect the concern gaze of shintarou to him and he somehow felt guilty to it… before he knew it the bluenette pulled the taller male towards him and softly planted his cold soft lips to the warm ones.

Shintarou was shocked by it, and never in his wildest dream could he imagine that his master will initiate such intimacy… So he slowly and carefully removed his glasses while their lips hungrily touched each other. Before shintarou can knew it he was already nipping his master's ear which earned an elicit enticing moan from the bluenette, his hands began to wander around his master's body and slowly removing the bath robe.

He pushed kuroko on the bed who is earlier just sitting on the edge of it and him kneeling and drying his master's hair, he trapped the bluenette underneath him and he cant help to be in awe on how ethereal his master looks like… his disheveled hair (reminder his hair is as long as riko's hair at season 2*), his pale flawless skin, those beautiful big blue eyes that looks like it can see through your very soul, shintarou kept observing him ….

He leaned down and nipped the bluenette's neck, he felt kuroko's arms slung over his neck.

"please move on kuroko-sama…. No tetsuya-sama should move on or he will just hurt himself more if he continued to live in the past." Shintarou bluntly said as he pulled away and plant butterfly kisses on his master.

"I guess you are right… it just hurt a lot when you are about to let go of it yet at the same time you are feeling relieve because you knew to your self that you are going to be free from the pains memories of it." the bluenette whispered on his ear which made the greenette felt shiver down his spine.

" that's true ku-tetsuya-sama…" his husky voice whispered back and before the greenette knew it, his master yanked him down and pinned him on his bed. Kuroko was now straddling midorima with his bath robe half undone, his blue eyes were now crimson like roses, and his fangs are showing off as he opened his mouth slightly…

"shin-ta-rou-kun… I don't know why but I'm thirsty again.." he whispered to midorima who blushed

"but haven't you just drank from _him_?" he grumpily replied not liking what he saw earlier that seijurou is bragging that tetsuya drank his blood plus the bite mark on his lips is like proclaiming that they did make-out… which made him felt anger…

"are you jealous?" kuroko whispered unconsciously it sounds so erotic and the view from what he is seeing on the bluenette wasnt helping to calm himself down from being 'excited'.

"why should I be jealous? I-It's not like I'm worried …." He stuttered as he felt that now he is blushing furiously when he felt kuroko's tongue while grazing his fangs on his neck.

"shintarou-kun shouldn't be jealous… I punished him because he provoked me."

"oh… yes you said it earlier…"

"so can i? shintarou-kun please…" the bluenette asked with an enticing soft voice which just responded obediently by a light nod….neither of the two notice a certain red head saw them.

**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**

**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you)**

**I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**

**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**

**(I know I'm bad news) for just one yesterday**

**(I saved it all for you) for just one yesterday**

Flash back

The rumours about a genius human named Hanamiya Makoto and the elite rare pureblood Kuroko Tetsuya getting along became widespread throughout the blood alliances and the council nor kuroko tetsuya's childhood friends which is none other than Momoi, Imayoshi, sakurai, haizaki and the bluenette's guardians didn't like their closeness because first of all Hanamiya was an outsider and who knows from what kind of lineage he came from… they didn't want to tarnish the bluenette's purity and his uh… innocence. imayoshi somehow regretted keeping the young teen under his wing due to the human teen is getting closer to his tetsuya which is unacceptable.

Just then one day as hanamiya and Tetsuya are wandering around the beach which was owned by imayoshi, they saw a boy with auburn hair that looks like he was washed out from the sea. The two hurriedly went towards the teen, hanamiya was reluctant on saving the teen but what can he do? before he knew it the bluenette kneeled down and performed CPR which the boy was immediately revived. The boy woke up but as he opened his eyes he met such ethereal blue eys and their lips still connected to each other, so he end up blushing when he knew that the one who performed the CPR is a beautiful long haired bluenette, he stood up groggily and thank her just then he notice that the bluenette is accompanied by a tall raven head.

"thank you guys… for saving me. my name is ogiwara shigehiro… I… uh.. actually I'm new here at Japan since I was actually lived at America but when my mom died my father decided to live again here in Japan… so…I am fishing to ease my boredom but then there was this huge wave that knocked my small boat and here I am I got drowned anyway… than you very much for saving my life… uhmm can I know my saviours name?" shigehiro smiled warmly to them which made tetsuya smiled back too, hanamiya saw this and scowled.

"I'm hanamiya makoto and tetsuya saved you. Be grateful brat." He scowled

"I'm tetsuya nice to meet you shigehiro-kun." the bluenette smiled which earned a huge smile from the boy who grabbed the bluenette and hugged him, Kuroko visibly stiffened and hanamiya noticed it. ogiwara pulled away and bowed at kuroko and smiled again..

"thanks for saving me tetsuya… I don't know how to repay you though."

"it's alright saving your life is more important a human's life is short so you should take care of yourself…"

"you speak weirdly tetsuya, humans? Anyway forget about it.. I just remembered something awful.."

"can I know it?" the bluenette tilted his head in worry

"hmmm… since you save my life sure… actually my mom died because a vampire killed her… I'm nothing against them but it just made me feel unease when I know that they are near me."

"are you afraid of them?" the bluenette frowned at the teen, for some reason Hanamiya just kept his silence and observed the bluenette intently.

"I would be lying if I said no, anyway… uhmm I think I need to change my clothes so where do you live..?" ogiwara bitterly said but immediately change the subject.

"just nearby… so I think hanamiya and I need to go back too… it's getting late and we all know that dangerous to walk alone in the dark… uhmmm nice to meet you shigehiro-kun." The bluenette smiled which earned a blush to the auburn head teen

"ah is that so.. thank you miss that you save my life I hope I didnt disturbed your date…also be careful miss a pretty lady like you should be at home before dusk." Ogiwara grinned he took the bluenette's soft cold hands and kiss it's knuckles.

"hanamiya is not my lover he is just a friend and I'm a mmmmfff"tetsuya said but was cut off when hanamiya dashed towards him and cover his mouth..

"hey kid go home now." Hanamiya warned and ogiwara frowned at the raven haired teen but smiled at tetsuya before running off away….

When the two are now all alone hanamiya decided to speak up.

"tetsuya… that kid thought you are a girl. Maybe you should cut off your long gorgeous hair." He joked

"I like my hair long… because I don't get a horrible bed head."

"uhmmm… so I was wondering are you going to tell him that the person who he thought is a girl and saved his ass off is a vampire?"

"I don't know but I doubt that we will meet again." The bluenette truthfully said to him, hanamiya frowned he didn't like it but he will ask to make sure if his thoughts is right.

"yet you still wanted to see him again right?" hanamiya blurted out and he wasn't shocked when he saw the bluenette stiffened again.

"I don't know.. makoto-kun."

"he hated vampires after all tetsuya so I think it's not good for you to see him again."

"I guess so…" the bluenette whispered

The two decided to immediately go back to imayoshi and sakurai's mansion after all he and the bluenette just escaped from the bluenette's over protective guardians.

…**.**

**To be continue**

Chapter 5: lavender

Chapter 6: rival

**Hope you all like this chapter…**

_The reason on my late update_ is I'm using my friend's laptop coz mine is already uh broken… r.i.p 'Toshi' yeah you already know my laptop's brand… by the way I have a question is acer a good brand of laptop?

Oh damn and I know that you have heard their character song right? I was fangirling when I heard them sing… takao and kuroko on bring it on now plus takao's f. o. v. was so good…. And even netunokakera of aomine was good… midorima was also great… and I was laughing so hard when I heard them sing tip off… kami-sama I cant stop snickering when my friend gave me a sample of hanamiya makoto's Tip off… I just cant imagine him singing but I have to admit he has a nice voice… tatsuya's voice was good, sakurai's voice was really cute.

by the way have you notice that the animators are making tetsuya prettier as each episode passed by especially on the second season's opening theme when he looked towards his teammates at teiko and it focuses on his face especially his eyes?! Anyway season 3 hope that the animators and the author could either make out a movie full of fan service… or a season 4 on gom's and kuroko's life at second year on h.s. plus new opponents for them…

**TRIVIA:**

Tatsuhisa Suzuki, the voice actor of takao is also the vocalist of the band oldcodex who sang the second and third ending theme…

**I hope you like it and thanks for reading B.A.R.**


End file.
